Multiverse: Death Note
by yokcos700
Summary: An avid Death Note fan experiences a series of strange events and ends up in the Death Note universe. Only to discover that the problem is greater than he could have imagined...
1. A pilot chapter

Ch. 0: A pilot chapter

"YOU IDIOT! THAT DEMOMAN IS A SPY!"

Boris Contrail was an orphan, one of very few in the orphanage. He was surprisingly tall for a 16 year old, and seemed not to care about his appearance at all, given his messy hair. The few other residents of the orphanage had gotten used to Boris'… passionate playing of TF2. Even so, they still cast him angry glances.

"Boris! Quiet down!"

Roger was the nickname given to the owner of the orphanage. Most of the residents were avid fans of Death Note, and noted that he looked a lot like the Death Note's Roger. His real name was Michael Smithhe.

"Who, me? Was _I_ being loud, Roger?"

"You know full well that I'm talking about you! Pipe down or get out!"

"I think I'll get out."

He stood up and passed the large man, grabbing his coat and mobile and walking out the front door. Immediately after walking out, he started walking to the nearest cake shop. It was about 10 minutes' walk away.

Presently, the weather was a heavy electric storm. Almost nobody was out on the London streets. Often, lightning struck in the distance, bringing a small smile of satisfaction to Boris' face. In fiction, lightning storms always brought ominous events with it. Not so in reality. He was brought out of his thoughts by his arrival at the cake shop, a magnificent place housing almost every type of cake under the sun, from simple square sponge cakes to massive quadruple-layered wedding cake-like cakes featuring marzipan, mascarpone and meringue. He ordered, and paid for, a sponge cake and walked into the doorway, leaning on it as he watched the rain fall.

'So beautiful…'

He thought as another streak of lightning stretched across the sky, staring in its direction.

His trance was shattered by his mobile ringing loudly in his pocket. He fished it out and flipped it open.

"Yes?"

"You'd better be on your way back! Curfew ends in five minutes!"

It was Roger. He looked at his watch and, sure enough, it was 22:55. His voice was dripping with sarcasm when he responded:

"But of course, Roger, dear! Why, I'm almost there now!"

"Don't take that tone with me, young man! You _will_ get back here in five minutes or you will regret your very existence"

"Seen it all before, mate."

At that, he hung up and took off running. Despite his confidence over the phone, he knew what Roger was like when he was angry. It was times like that when anyone would rather see the Grim Reaper striding up to them, scythe in hand. Ironically, it was that moment that the heavens opened, unleashing a thunderbolt upon the teen's head. For a mere moment, he realised what happened, before passing out, feeling almost no pain.

-:|:|:|:-

"You have got to be kidding me."

When he awoke, he was not where he had expected to be. He had thought that either he would still be lying on the pavement and be in agony, or that he would have been moved to a hospital, and be in agony. As it happens, he seemed to be in a completely different city. The streets were more crowded that those of London, and the buildings were far taller and more impressive.

"Okay, where am I?"

The dense crowd which surrounded him once he had gotten to his feet looked to mainly be filled with Japanese people muttering in Japanese.

"So I'm in Japan?"

This was confirmed by a nearby sign which featured mysterious Japanese writing, beneath which was written "Tokyo City Airport" in English.

"Ah, Tokyo. But how the hell did I get here?"

Again, his phone began to ring. He fished it once again from his pocket and flipped it open, holding it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"You were due back here five minutes ago! I am warning you that I am coming out after you and-"

"Hang on, _five_ minutes? I was out for a few minutes?"

Indeed, his watch said that it was 23:06.

"What are you talking about? It's been over 45 minutes since you left!"

"No, I was struck by lightning and-"

"You were struck by lightning and you're casually talking to me over the phone?"

"And I'm in Tokyo."

"Do you expect me to believe this?"

"No, yet it is still the tru- Oh, there is _no way!_"

His attention was brought away from the phone call and to one of the colossal Fanasonics on the street corners.

"I am Lind L Tailor, otherwise known as L."

"What is it?"

"Erm, Roger… Is this a dream?"

"What are you talking about? Of course not!"

"Then I'll send you a video of why I'm so confused."

He hung up and instantly started recording a video.

Meanwhile, back at the orphanage.

"Who does this kid think he is? He defies _me_, then tries to tell me that he's in Tokyo? Does he take me for a fool?"

His computer then dinged, telling him that he had mail.

"This had better be good…" He grumbled. Opening the video file that he had received, he noted that it was the iconic scene from Death Note when Lind L Tailor is confronting Kira via TV.

"What? He thinks that I will fall for, wait, _what?_"

He was interrupted mid-sentence by Boris walking into shot, and pointing out the time, 23:08.

"But… But… THIS MUST BE A FAKE!"

Enraged, he dialled Boris' number so furiously that he almost broke the phone's buttons.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"I see you've watched my video."

"IT IS A FAKE!"

"How can I fake that kind of video in _one minute?_"

"I don't know, but I do know that you are very skilled with that kind of thing. You'll find a way."

"Look, I don't know how I got here, and you don't want to believe that I'm here, but the fact of the matter remains; I am here. I will try to find a way back, though, because if this is what I think it is, then I am in great danger. I won't get involved in the plot, I promise."

"What are you talking about? YOU ARE NOT IN DEATH NOTE!"

"I certainly hope not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to try to figure out what's going on here."

With that, he hung up and turned off the phone. He really had no intention of getting back or staying away from the main characters. But first, he had to make sure that he really was in Death Note, and that it wasn't a trick or publicity stunt. And he knew exactly how to do that. Firstly, he converted his British Pounds into Yen, then walked into the nearest internet café and ran a Google search for Kira.

"That's it. I'm in Death Note."

All of the results referred to 'A mysterious being which has recently begun to kill criminals worldwide'. No mentions of Light Yagami, Death Note or anything else that the public wouldn't know.

"Oh, this _will_ be interesting"

**A.N.**

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! This is my very first fan fiction, so I decided to write up a pilot chapter to see how people liked it. I'd like to state here that I do NOT own Death Note, but I can't imagine why anyone would think that I did. So, yeah, review, let me know what you think, do whatever you please!**


	2. A meeting

Ch. 1: "I don't believe you."

'So, I want to meet one of the main characters, but I have no idea of where they are. Hell, I don't even know my way around Tokyo'

Boris was thinking to himself while pacing back and forth in a public park. Despite the late hour, the streets were still too crowded to pace properly.

'So I would need to get their attention. I don't even know how to contact Light, but it should be easy enough to get a message to L through the police. Of course!'

Immediately, he picked a discarded newspaper out of the nearest bin, pulled a pen from his pocket and started writing on it.

"L, I know about Quillish. Meet me at the northern corner of Hibiya Park at 23:00 on the 20th of April."

Tomorrow was the 20th. He spoke aloud as he wrote. He did not want to reveal that he knew L's name, that could bring about L's downfall, a fate that he wished to save L from. All he had to do then was pass the paper anonymously into the nearest police building.

-:|:|:|:-

"Excuse me, I need to contact L."

The receptionist said something back at him in Japanese, none of which he understood. Looking defeated, she turned and walked into another room. Soon, a young man walked out.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I was hoping to contact L."

"Do you even know who L is? No offense, but I don't think he'd let you contact him."

"I respectfully disagree."

He placed the newspaper on the desk.

"If you make sure this gets to him, I'm sure that he will be dying to see me."

Without another word, he walked out the door and started searching for somewhere to stay the night. It was already past midnight, so it would be hard to find a place. He considered just sleeping in the park, but decided against it, instead using his phone's web browser to search for hotels in the local area. Unfortunately, he found none.

"I guess the park will have to do…"

-:|:|:|:-

"How could you have even _searched_ for a hotel?"

Roger had grown tired of the outlandish statements that Boris had flung at him. First, he expected him to believe that he had entered the fictional universe of Death Note, and now this?

"Of course I did. I searched for at least half an hour, even after my phone told me that none were in the area."

"Boris, it has been _ten minutes_ since you last phoned me. Do you take me for a twit?"

"No, of course not," he had serious trouble keeping a straight face while saying this, "but it's been two hours. There is no way that it has only been ten minutes."

"Listen carefully. It IS twenty past eleven. Therefore, it has been ten minutes. Therefore, you are lying."

"It's one AM".

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that it has been ten minutes."

"Of course. Because it has been ten minutes."

"But I've witnessed two hours. Maybe these universes are running on different time scales."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, maybe ten minutes where you are is the same as two hours for me. Call me back in an hour and we'll see if I'm right."

"Are you going to hang up? DO NOT HA-"

Once again, he hung up and switched the phone off.

"That kid needs to learn not to lie. Or at least to tell convincing lies."

He walked across the room and poked his head out of the door.

"ELLEN! COME HERE"

Ellen Partide was the orphanage's resident genius. She knew almost everything about the workings of computers, televisions, telephones, and anything else you care to name. For an unfathomable reason, she decided to stay at the orphanage, despite being 19.

"What is it?"

"I need your help!"

Perhaps that is why she stayed. To be useful.

"Sure thing."

Almost immediately, she was before Roger, smiling an eager, yet creepy grin on her pale face.

"Step inside."

She did so.

"I need you to find out where Boris is. He has his phone on him, and you can probably track that. He claims to be in a fictional universe, which is utter rubbish, so he must be lying."

"I already put tracking chips in everyone's phones."

It was times like this that Roger was relieved that he encouraged the children to be prepared for any situation.

"I should be able to find out where he is using my laptop."

A flicker of an evil grin flashed across Roger's face, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Excellent. Do it now, then."

He followed her to the orphanage's common room, which was mostly empty at this late hour. She knelt down by her laptop and opened up what looked like a map of the world. On it was a red dot.

"Okay, I can set it to show only Boris' signal, then zoom in here and we can see where he is."

She did just that, pressing a button by the side of the map. As she did, the dot vanished.

"Erm… that's not right."

She zoomed in anyway, the map closing in on the London area.

"When did you last see him?"

"About quarter past ten."

"Right, I can check the history."

"The wonders never cease."

"And your sarcasm is _really _helping me to work."

When she flicked back to 22:15, it showed Boris' dot just outside the building on the map. Slowly, it started moving down the main start, and to the cake shop. It stayed there for a few moments while Ellen fast-forwarded the map. At 22:55, it started dashing back to the building faster than she thought a human could run.

'He must really have been panicking…'

About halfway back, the dot simply vanished.

"What?"

They both said simultaneously.

"It seems," Ellen said coolly, "that his phone was destroyed."

"But that can't be right! He was just talking to me with it!"

"Perhaps he left the Earth." Ellen said jokingly. "Wait, what did you say about a fictional universe?"

"I said that he claimed that he had entered the fictional universe of Death Note."

"Oh, Death Note." Ellen was one of the few in the place that didn't care for the thing. "Sounds just like him to fake that."

"Exactly! But he expects me to believe that!"

"Listen, he may be stupid, but he's not an idiot. I don't think he would go to such lengths to hide the face that he couldn't make it back in time, since that's obviously what happened. He'd know full well that you wouldn't believe it."

"What, you're saying that he's telling the truth? How could you be so stupid?"

"No, I'm not saying that, it just seems a bit much. Think about it in your own time."

With that advice, she shut her laptop and retired to bed. After about an hour of nervously completing paperwork, Roger picked up his phone and dialled Boris' number.

"Hey, Roger. It's about 1 PM now, does that match up with what I told you earlier?"

After grabbing a calculator from his desk drawer and prodding it violently, he declared: "Yes, if what you told me is true, then it should be about 1 PM where you are."

"Great! Look, I know we're both a little uncomfortable with this situation,"

"A little?"

"Yes, a little. But I've gotta live, and you've gotta work, and being stressed about this whole deal isn't going to help either of us. So, look, I'm gonna get a bite to eat from a grocers. At least if I can work out what they're selling. Heh. Ta-ta!"

He quickly hung up and started striding toward the nearest thing that looked like a food shop.

-:|:|:|:-

"How could he know about you, Quillish? This is unreasonable, this is ridiculous, this should have been impossible."

"Perhaps he knows you from childhood, and wishes to meet you again because of your attack on Kira."

"No, that can't be it; nobody who knows me from childhood knows who you are. No, something is fishy here. Watari?"

"Yes?"

"I want _you_ to go to meet this person. If he truly holds such knowledge, then he can be useful in the investigation. However, if Kira gets to him first, then… he might know my name and what I look like. I cannot take risks."

"You do know that almost everyone who saw that paper will be watching?"  
"Of course. You need only take him into a limo, then bring him here. I doubt that you will be pursued."

"If I am to do that, then I must leave soon."

He stepped out of the doorway and shut it behind him, bringing his large coat and hat with him.

-:|:|:|:-

As 11 PM neared, Boris was sure to stand right in the centre of the northern gateway of the park. A small crowd had already gathered around him, and he was glad to bask in the satisfaction of being the centre of everyone's attention. A few had asked how he knew whatever it was that he knew, but he had stated that he would need L's permission to tell them. All good things must come to an end, however, and before long, he noticed a long, black limousine approaching from across a nearby bridge.

"Five pounds says L isn't in there." He muttered under his breath.

The limo stopped in front of the entrance, and the front door opened revealing the dark figure within.

"You are Watari."

"Yes. Please come in."

He opened one of the back doors for Boris to enter the limo through, which he did eagerly. He had been struggling to resist the urge to bounce into the limo giddily, because doing such a thing would make him look like a moron. As soon as he had entered, Watari did the same and started to drive away worryingly fast.

"Why do you insist on driving so fast?"

"To ensure that nobody is following us. I am sure that you have already worked out that we are heading for where L is, and it would be disastrous for anyone to find out where that was."

"Then is it a good idea to drive a limo? Surely it's not easy to hide a limousine near a hotel?"

"It is incredibly easy to hide a limousine if one has access to an underground car park. But, I am curious, sir. Who exactly are you, and how did you know that L was staying in a hotel?"

"My name is-" He stopped himself before he realised how telling someone your name could affect you in this world. Here, your name was your life. Give it away and your death is almost guaranteed. "James Deville. Yes, James Deville. As for how I know about the hotel, I found it out the same way that I found out that your name was Quillish Wammy." With that last comment, Watari almost lost control of the car and crashed. Fortunately, he was used to surprises and manages to get the massive vehicle back on track before continuing to speak.

"And how, may I ask, would you know that?"

"I think it would be better if I talk to L first. I have a feeling that people will… not believe me."

"In that case, you should follow me."

"Huh? Oh. That was quick."

It took Boris, or rather, James, a moment to realise that the limo has stopped completely in a massive underground room. Watari had already gotten out and was beginning to open Boris' door for him.

"Given the direness of the situation, I won't press you for your real name."

Boris blushed a little as he realised how fake he had sounded while making up an alias. Why hadn't he prepared one earlier?

"Please follow me to the elevator."

Watari walked up to the doors in the wall, and pressed a large green button on the wall next to them. When they got in, he pressed the highest button on the panel.

'Yeah, L always ends up with the top floor rooms…' He thought.

After walking around the seeming maze of elegantly carpeted corridors, they arrived at room 912.

"I assume this is L's room."

"You assume incorrectly. Please enter."

Watari opened the door for him and he walked in, marvelling at the grandeur of the room before he spun around sharply and glaring at Watari.

"Wait, this isn't L's room?"

"No, it is your room. L's is next door."

"Hello."

Boris spun around sharply again and locked eyes with a laptop lying on a nearby table, screen bearing a familiar letter.

"Hello, L. I'd rather speak to you in person, but I imagine you won't let me."

"No."

"Then feel free to ask any questions you wish. I will answer them as honestly as possible, despite how unbelievable some of the things I say might sound."

"Who are you?"

"I am James Deville."

"You are also a liar. Do you know my name?"

Boris sighed. This was going to be unpleasant. "Yes."

"Then please do not say it. How do you mine and Watari's names?"

"Ah, the killer question at last. Finally, you- wait, how do you know that I know Watari's name?"

"I am the on asking the questions here."

"And I'm the one with the knowledge."

The scrambled voice let out a sigh. "I _am_ the greatest detective on Earth. Need I say more?"

"Fair enough. As to how I know, I doubt that you will believe me, but I found them on the Death Note wiki."

After about a minute, the voice spoke again, "No such wiki exists."

"Perhaps not here, but where I come from, there is indeed a Death Note wiki."

"Mister Deville, we all share the same Internet. If there is such a wiki in your land, then there will be one in mine."

"Well, that's the thing… I come from a different universe."

"Can you back that statement up?"

"Yes! I have a phone from my universe, with photos of it. While it is something of a parallel universe, I'm sure that you don't have Panasonics here."

"Panasonics? Is that some kind of joke?"

He brought up a picture of a shiny new flat-screen Panasonic TV and pointed it at the laptop.

"You could very easily have edited that."

"You're just like someone I know. Speaking of which, I think he can provide some evidence."

He immediately flipped open his phone and started dialling Roger's number, not caring about what time it was on Earth.

"I'm calling Roger, the guy in charge of the orphanage I stay at."

Watari looked a little shocked at that.

"Hello, Roger!"

"What could you possibly want now? It's past midnight!"

"Oh right, the time difference! Look, I need a favour. Can you send me a photo of the Death Note wiki page on L?"

"Why could you possibly want that?"

"Simple. I'm not sure you'd believe me, but I have L and Watari here and they don't believe that I'm from another universe, so-"  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE!"

Roger's yelling caused Watari to cringe.

"Look, can you just _please_ do it?"

"Fine. But you're not calling me again!"

Roger hung up.

"He… He hung up on me! I always hang up!"

"You are telling me that you can phone another universe?"

"Nope, I'm showing you."

"Your friend there seems to be a good actor."

"Yes… Ah, the image is here. Have a look at this!"

He thrust the phone before him triumphantly, showing the camera the series of photos of the page on L. They detailed the orphanage, Wammy, his name and much more classified information.

"I can tell that you are shocked, but I mean you no harm. You are my favourite character, and I only want to protect you and save you. Which is why I _would_ tell you who Kira is."

**AN:**

**Woo, I have a review! Thanks PhoenixPhlame!**

***Pathetic dance***

**Well, the plot, it thickens (too fast, maybe? I was never one for slow stories…)**

**Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the chapters!**


	3. The Force

Ch. 2: The Force

"Which is why I _would_ tell you who Kira is," Boris stated to the laptop.

"You say _would_, as if you're not going to." L continued, from behind the screen.

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid that, unless I intervene, Kira _will_ kill you. I know exactly how and under what circumstances. However, if I tell you who Kira is, or how he will kill you, then I-"

"Could change the timeline, so that what you know about the future would be changed." L finished.

"Exactly."

"I see. In that case, I will not pressure you for answers. However, it is late and you should go to sleep."

"Says the insomniac." Boris' reply was given with a triumphant time, and even Watari let a smug look slide onto his face for a moment before getting rid of it. It seemed that he agreed. "However, unlike you, I do need sleep. I didn't get much last night."

"Very well. Watari, you may return."

"Goodbye, James."

Watari shut the laptop and walked out of the room.

'Oh, that's right. They think I'm James Deville. How could I forget?' He thought as he went about getting ready for sleep. 'I'm terrible at this alias business.'

-:|:|:|:-

For the next few days, he went about trying to work out his situation. He knew that he had been thrown into a fictional universe by unknown means. Part of him still thought it was a dream, and that he was in a coma from the lightning strike. Another part thought that it was a prank TV show. He didn't exactly hide his love of Death Note. In fact, now that he thought of it, he hadn't actually seen any of the characters. Watari was wearing the dark coat and hat that masked his face, and L had yet to reveal himself.

Occasionally, he listened to L in the next room to see where in the plot he was. He was doing this when he heard something very familiar.

"The thought had already crossed my mind. After all, I did say that I trusted all of you."

'Ah, so he's telling the task force where he is. If I recall correctly, this is when the plot starts to thicken.'

After a few minutes of L giving his instructions, he concluded with:

"Please arrange for all of you to be here by midnight."

The time was 19:35

'Why does everything interesting happen in the later hours of the day? Wait… What if he tells the task force about me? That could change the plot in unexpected and dangerous ways.'

The only way he could think of to stop him from telling the task force was to go and convince him. He grabbed his room key, walked out the door and knocked on L's door.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you would tell the task force about me being here."

After a long pause, he answered: "Yes."

"But that could change the plot! I wouldn't be able to save you!"

"Be that as it may, I did tell the force that I trusted them completely. I, however, have a question for you. Can you speak Japanese?"

"Of course not!"

"Then, how are wee having this conversation?"

"What?"

It took a moment for Boris to realise: Not only was he understanding L speaking Japanese perfectly, but he was replying in perfect Japanese.

"AAH! When did this happen?"

"You couldn't before?"

"I didn't even know I could speak Japanese before now! This is weird."

L said nothing in reply. Presumably, he had grown tired of talking about linguistics.

"Hey, are you going to let me in or am I going to stand here for hours?"

"Neither. You will go back to your room."

"You sound like Roger."

'Wait… Roger should be waking up soon; in a day or so.' Due to the different time periods, Roger would be sleeping for over a week at a time, meaning that he couldn't simply phone him for advice every day. Despite his short temper, he was happy (or, rather, _willing_) to give his knowledge to anyone who asked for it. Unless they woke him up in the middle of the night.

Again, L had stopped talking. He had probably assumed that he had left after saying that he sounded like Roger. 'I'll be back, L.' After that final thought, he returned to his room to waste the time left before midnight.

-:|:|:|:-

Two hours later

"I win again."

After trying various activities and acting like L a lot, he had taken to playing noughts and crosses or tic-tac-toe against himself. Eventually, he managed to work out the best possible sequence of moves for every possible enemy move, and had put them in a diagram.

"Well, at least I'm not doing this for chess. What's the time?"

According to his watch, it was 23:56.

"Right, time to go."

He stood up from his countless sheets of paper, grabbed his key again and walked out the door. If there was anything important about Boris right now, it was his spiteful nature. Once he had not gotten his own way, he would go to unreasonable lengths to get revenge, sometimes even stooping to arson. Arson was not his aim here, but rather something which could be considered a lot worse.

"Gentlemen, I am L."

He had, before amusing himself with the Os and Xs, taken the time to adjust his appearance to look like L. It was only at this moment that he realised that the task force had yet to see L, so he hadn't needed to change his appearance at all.

'I'm such an idiot; why didn't I think of that?'

"Perhaps we should step into my room. I had you go to the wrong room in order to throw any observers off the tail."

Without waiting for a response, he walked back to his room, followed by a perplexed task force.

"Is this guy for real?"

Matsuda had doubted that L could be so young. While Boris had been clever in disguising what he could, he could do nothing to hide his height.

"Of course, Matsuda. He contacted us through Watari to tell us to meet him here. As far as we know, only L can do that. And he has taken the cautious precaution of moving to the next room."

Boris heard all of this and took note of it, before stopping in the middle of the room and giving the task force a cold glare. They reacted by simply pulling out their badges with their photos on them and introducing themselves, one by one.

'It must take a lot of coordination to introduce themselves in order like that.'

Boris lifted a finger and pointed at Soichiro.

"Bang!"

The force were surprised and each of them took a step back, as if Boris were about to kill them.

"You must be more careful. Handing out your names like that can be fatal in times like this. Particularly in person. You have failed your second test."

Soichiro stepped forward aggressively.

"Second test? What was the first?"

"That is a test that, much to my surprise, one of you did pass. Matsuda did."

"Who, me?" Matsuda was flustered and glanced at everyone else in the room, only to find their face looking back in return. "What did I do?" They looked back at Boris.

"That is simple. You doubted that I was L. Consider this; a man whose face has never been seen, whose name is not known, using a form of communication that is easy to replicate, and all but one of you simply bought it as if I were telling you that your son, Yagami-san, is Kira." Soichiro flinched at this.

"You leave my son out of this!"

"I will do no such thing. I know more than you think, and I know that he is currently risking burning your house to the ground. Be very careful. However, that is not the point." Soichiro's intense rage at the accusation was starting to cool down as Matsuda was comforting him and Boris was ignoring him, pacing back and forth across the luxurious room. "The point it that I am not L. He is currently standing behind you."

The five men turned around to see L standing in the doorway. A few did a double take. Boris did nothing.

"I am L. Please, come with me." He shot an angry glance at Boris. He replied with a look that said 'I do my best.' They filed out of the room after L, who he was sure would be explaining the situation to them.

-:|:|:|:-

"In fact, I have no doubt."

L had finished explaining exactly when Kira had learned Raye Penbar's name, leaving a room full of impressed man.

"That's…" Matsuda began, before being interrupted by Aizawa.

"L, please explain your doppelganger next door."

"Very well. He is a young man who claims to have come here from an alternative universe in which this universe is a work of fiction."

"You don't take him seriously, do you?"

"I take him very seriously." He started swirling a spoon around an empty mug as if he were stirring tea. "After all, he knows about Quillish."

"That was _him?_"

"Yes. He cleverly got my attention by proving that he knows something that nobody should be able to, then comes here and claims to want to save my life from Kira, who will kill me, had he not intervened."

The Force were speechless. They had expected L to be nothing like this. First, he sends a double to stand in for him to test them, then he turns out to be messy and young, and now he starts saying things that can't possibly be true.

"L…" Soichiro addressed him. "With all due respect, what you just told us cannot be true."

"That is what I thought, before he showed me a file on myself. Even if he is lying, he cannot be allowed to leave the building because he knows my name."

For the second time in a minute, everyone was speechless.

"I think it may be a goo idea to continue the investigation."

Murmurs of agreement came from the Task Force while L prepared to continue writing on the hotel's coffee table.

**A.N. Sorry for the shorter chapter this time, and sorry for the slow update. I'll try to update every Friday from now on, although I may also update between Fridays. As usual, please let me know what you think and, as usual, I don't own Death Note. Only Boris and my Roger.**


	4. Stalking

Ch. 3: Stalking

Ever since he had arrived in Death Note, Boris had been wandering the same thing.

"How did I get here?"

All he knew was that he was struck by lightning and ended up in a fictional universe. That shouldn't be… no, that wasn't possible. He knew enough science to tell that lightning doesn't teleport people to other universes. Especially ones with different time scales. And why was there a fictional series on Earth exactly like this universe. Surely the universe can't have been based on Death Note, so Death Note must be based on the universe. But nobody back home knows about this place. So it must be a fake.

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!"

"What?" He turned around to find that his phone was ringing. "Did someone change my ringtone?" Before the song continued, he answered the phone.

"BORIS!" He recognised that irate shout.

"Ach, what do you want?"

"I have important news for you!" Of course, how could be so stupid! After a week, it was easy to forget Roger's voice.

"You! You're in on this, aren't you?" After thinking about it for a week, he had decided that it was _likely_ that this whole situation was a massive prank. The orphanage contained a few good pranksters, although this would be the first time that they had done something so large-scale.

"What are you talking about?"

"You helped to set me up!"

"Set you up to what?"

"Is this a prank?"

"No! Why would I let you think you were in Death Note for twelve hours; that's cruel, even for me. No, I called you to tell you that I have changed my mind. You _are_ in Death Note."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Don't take that tone with me. And it was all but sudden."

-:|:|:|:-

Roger woke up, as he usually did, long before anyone else in the orphanage. He got ready for the day ahead, Boris' incident having slipped his mind. He walked downstairs and sat down in front of the TV.

"What's been going on lately?"

He asked to nobody in particular, while jabbing the big red button at the front of the remote, bringing the TV to life.

"Escaped convict George Barocci was caught today. In other news, scientists at CERN have claimed to have discovered a hole in the fabric of space-time. One of their number, Sven Cechovic, is believed to have been transported to a fictional universe."

If Roger had been drinking anything, he would have choked. Fortunately, though, he was not.

"He speaks to us, live, from Doctor Who."

Even though he wasn't drinking, Roger still managed to choke.

"Hello! I am in an English TV show!" The bald man said gleefully in a Russian accent. "The Doctor will see you now!" He chuckled at his own pun. Roger only looked on in awe. Anyone watching would swear that his jaw was lying on the floor.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" The 10th Doctor walked into the shot and started waving cheerily at the camera. "I heard that Sven here has been telling CERN all about this through this Skype here. I've tried to trace the signal to send him home, but no can do. It just sends the radio waves into nothingness."

"Thank you, Sven and Doctor." The news anchor was struggling to maintain his traditional straight face. "Relating to that, a man has claimed to have been saved by the Doctor. He has sent us this video." The TV cut to a young man producing a telephone from his pocket and initiating a video call. It rang four times then picked up. The image on the phone was the 10th Doctor.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I just wanted to say, thanks for stopping the _Titanic_ from crashing into Earth. I don't know what I would have done without you. And I have a small problem: I think I'm in a different universe."

"That's weird, because someone came here from another universe. Calls himself Sven."

"Yeah, but can you help?"

"Sorry, no can do. I don't even know where you are, and I can track phone signals."

Before he could reply, the Doctor hung up.

By then, Roger had run out of the room and had already started punching in Boris' mobile number.

-:|:|:|:-

"Wait wait wait wait wait. You mean to say that this has happened to other people? And that it got them on the news?"

"Yes!"

"But… if two people got on the morning news because of it, imagine all the people who it happened to, who didn't end up on the morning news! It could have happened to thousands!"

"You're over-exaggerating."

"No I'm not! It's perfectly possible. What if someone else from our world is in Death Note? What if someone from Death Note is in our world?"

"Now, while both of those are likely, I don't think you should panic over it. It's nothing bad."

"True, Roger. But what if they can never get back? What if _I_ can never get back?"

"I don't know."

"Then find out."

Before Roger could hang up, Boris quickly flipped his phone shut, ending the call. Just as he did that, he thought of something. 'What if its battery runs out?' He quickly opened it again, noticing that, strangely, it was still at full power. 'I guess it can't run out.'

"Who were you calling?"

Boris jumped so high that he almost hit the ceiling. He turned round to see L standing in the doorway, looking at him accusingly.

"The owner of my orphanage, Roger."

"You, no doubt, know that the man currently in charge of mine is called Roger."

"Yes, it's a sort of joke that we have. He looks a bit like your Roger."

"What were you talking about?"

"How there are other people in the same situation as me."

L walked into the room, followed by Watari, and shut the door. For a man of justice, he was suspiciously good at opening hotel doors without the key.

"Tell me, where you come from, did the USA, Britain and France engage in a war largely against Germany?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"When?"

"1914 and 1939, but I don't see-"

"You, yourself, are from a fictional existence."

"I what?"

Watari produced a laptop and swung it open to reveal a page on what seemed to be called the World War wiki. Its title was Boris Contrail. The first image was a picture of him.

"This is you."

Indeed it was. It detailed many parts of his existence, most notably stating that "He first appears in Season 9: Great Britain vs. Australia", and that his character eventually dies.

"I die to save my country from the wrath of the Australians?"

"Yes."

"I can stop this." He walked up to the window and looked out of it. "I will need to know as much as possible about the circumstances leading to my death… Oh no. L, it is snowing."

"Yes."

"Did you just send Aizawa to the headquarters?"

"Yes."

"Naomi Misora is going to die. I need to go."

"Watari, go with him."

Watari nodded and took off after Boris.

-:|:|:|:-

"Watari, can you direct me to the original Task Force headquarters?"

"Certainly, it's right down that road." He pointed down a road, down which Boris took off running, with Watari in hot pursuit.

"Why are you so concerned about her death?"

"I'm not. It's just a perfect opportunity for me to tail Light and find out where he lives."

"I assume that you think he's Kira."

"I _know_ he's Kira." In front of them, Aizawa was strolling slowly along the road, umbrella out. Closer to them, Light was watching Naomi walk off into the distance, taunting her.

"If I were you, I'd go after her." Boris had reached Light, and decided to play the fool by handing out relationship advice. Boris' acting was matched by Light's.

"No need; _I_ dumped _her_. She's dead to me now." He started walking in the opposite direction.

'Bingo.'

He continued to walk away from Light, followed by Watari, until he saw him turn a corner, at which point, he turned sharply and started sprinting up to the corner. As he did so, he fumbled to pull a pen and paper from his coat. 'I always knew these would come in handy.' Immediately, he started jotting down a shaky diagram of how to get to where he was from the HQ. He continued to draw the route as he went.

-:|:|:|:-

"It would seem that our guest has decided to catch Kira red-handed."

Soichiro stood up. "What? This is unacceptable! We must stop him!" The other members agreed, except for Matsuda, who was still trying to memorise his fake name.

"No need, Watari is following him."

"But he won't sop him?"

"No. I trust that he is intelligent enough to not give out his real name to a stranger, particularly if he suspects said stranger of being Kira. That being said, he does seem to be a little immature, judging by what he did when you arrived."

"You mean to say that you didn't set that up yourself."

"No. I thought that much was obvious."

The Force seemed embarrassed at this, except for Ukita, who just looked angry.

"Regardless, he may just save the life of-" His phone started to ring. "Excuse me." He answered it, and hung it by his ear.

"That's unfortunate. Yes, I was about to tell them the opposite."

He hung up and looked back at the Force.

"Please forget what I just said; Watari has just informed me that he was not trying to save anyone, but rather trying to find where Kira lives."

"He knows who Kira is? And is going to find out where he lives? This is great, we can just go up to his door and arrest him!"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple, Matsuda. You see, he suspects Kira of being Light Yagami, and we already know where he lives."

"You think Kira is my son?"

"No, James does. I, however, am inclined to agree. Watari has claimed to see Naomi walking away from him, as if to hide and have a heart attack. If she dies or goes missing soon, then we can assume that Light Yagami is Kira."

While he was saying this, Soichiro's face was growing redder and redder.

"That he knew when and where Naomi was going to be killed simply means that James is an even more reliable source-" His phone rang again. "Excuse me." He lifted it to his ear again.

"Does he have to keep doing that in the middle of a sentence?" Ukita whispered to Mogi.

"That's interesting. Thank you, Watari." He hung up and put the phone down on the table. "I have been told that Naomi was attempting to tell us something of vital importance: That Kira's killing is not only limited to heart attacks." The Force let out a collective gasp. "He, in fact, can kill in any way that is possible."

"Do you have anything to back this up?"

"Yes. He said that, If we were to check, we would find out that Takuo Shibuimaru was killed by Kira by a passing lorry while attempting to commit rape. Also, Kiichiro Osoreda was killed by a passing car after a failed busjacking."

"Why would he tell us this? Obviously, given his situation, he knows everything about Kira. Why not help everyone and tell us everything?"

"He claims that Kira is intelligent enough to escape almost any situation. He can literally lose his memory of all crimes at a moment's notice."

-:|:|:|:-

"Ryuk, what's wrong with you? You look like you're being hunted."

"_I'm_ not being hunted. You are."

"What?"

Light suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around. Unbeknownst to him, a teenager further down the road whispered "Act natural" to the elderly man beside him. Light turned around to see the two of them approaching him.

"Yeah, those two."

They walked closer and closer to him; he almost expected them to attack him. But they simply continued walking past him.

"Typical," he said to Ryuk as the stalkers started to cross the road. "I lose one stalker and gain another." He continued on down the road, completely oblivious of Boris and Watari hiding behind a nearby wall.

**Ryuk's such a loudmouth isn't he? Can't take being followed for ten minutes!**

**As usual, I don't own Death Note or Doctor Who (No, this will not be a crossover. It's just one isolated scene), and I never will unless otherwise stated.**


	5. Surveillence

Ch. 4: Surveillance

"I get rid of the FBI agents and Naomi appears. I manage to kill her and two new stalkers appear. If I didn't know better, I'd say the entire world was out to get me."

"This is getting better and better!" Ryuk hovered behind Light as he sat in his chair, pondering the situation. Only the desk lamp was on and the window was open.

"Ryuk, this is _serious_, if this carries on, I could lose this!"

"Exactly! You don't have a story without a struggle!"

"But this isn't a story! This is for the good of the world!"

"Not to me. Anyway, what if those 'stalkers' just happened to be going the same way as you? They seemed happy just to walk past you."

"Maybe. I'd better be sure. If I walk to a secluded location, I'd be sure to notice if I was being followed."

"But you're in the middle of the city. Nowhere is secluded."

"Or so you would think."

-:|:|:|:-

"James! What were you thinking?" Soichiro was enraged; his face was a pale red and he was much less calm and collected than he usually was. The rest of the Force were asleep and L was watching tapes. Boris had simply walked in, as the door had been left unlocked.

"You what?"

"You accuse my son of being Kira, then you simply waltz in here while we're working!"

"Okay, first thing: You're biased because it's your son, and he is a genius so he'd be able to hide it very well. Second, nobody's working here except L. Third, he spotted me so he'd likely now coming up with an ingenious way to kill me."

"How dare you talk about my son in that manner! I'd say you were as likely to be Kira as anyone else!"

"Honestly, if I were, Watari here would be dead and I would be gone. As you can see, I am not. L will tell you."

L simply sat there, watching the screens.

"Pfft. Spoil sport. If you're going to be like that, I won't tell you everything I know about Kira."

L turned to face him.

"You are willing to tell me now?"

"Of course. The vary fact that he's seen me means that I've already screwed up the timeline, so I might as well go further and decrease all of our chances of death."

"Fine. I am listening."

Soichiro seemed interested, pushing aside his rage for a moment to listen to Boris.

"You've likely all been wandering how he kills with a heart attack. Three weeks ago, if I had told you that a serial killer was about to appear and start murdering people all over the world with heart attacks, you'd have thought me crazy. But here we are. Well, you will likely think me crazy for saying this, but Kira kills his victims with a notebook." The small audience stayed silent. "All he has to do is write their names in a notebook, while thinking of their face and they die. However, it is not that simple. He can specify the cause and details of death. If he wanted, he could force a criminal to commit a busjacking, see a monster, jump off the bus and get hit by a car. Of course, he cannot force his victims to do the impossible. For instance, he tried to force one of his victims in a Japanese prison to die in front of the Eiffel Tower an hour after he wrote the name. Suffice to say, it failed."

"I don't imagine that a show will show you all of that."

"I have the episode with the Eiffel Tower scheme on my phone. Matsuda's not doing anything right now, I could show him."

"You want to help the investigation by showing Matsuda an episode of a TV show?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing. Is there no more… competent way that you could prove it?"

"Hey! I take offence to that! Watching TV is a great way to get information." The Chief sighed. "Fortunately for you, there is another way. You can catch him in the act by simply installing cameras in his room and, if you want, the rest of the house."

"Are you crazy? That's illegal and a violation of privacy!"

L chose this moment to start contributing. "Actually, I've been entertaining the idea myself. Better to catch Kira than to let him carry on killing."

"YOU TOO?" He caught himself and took a deep breath. "Fine, do it. Anything to prove that my son is innocent."

"Okay, good. But, before you do anything, there are three very important things that you should know. One: There is a piece of paper lodged in his door. Be sure to replace it. Two: His handle is pointed slightly downward. Leave it like that when you leave, or he will know you were there. Three: The same applies to a piece of pencil lead near the hinges. If the door opens, it breaks, so remove it before you go in."

L wanted to know more. "James, you said that he killed with a notebook. What does it look like and where can I find it?"

"It's black, and this particular one has 'Death Note' written on the front cover. It is full of the names of criminals. As for where to find it, he keeps it in a drawer. However, I would seriously recommend against looking for it."

"Why?"

"It could set fire to the house."

"Is this more 'magic', like the Death Note?"

"No, actually, he set up a circuit to ignite it if it was accessed the wrong way."

"I assume you know how to get to it without starting a house fire."

"Yes." L stared at him for a moment. "Fine. You have to use a thin object, like the ink cylinder in a pen, to push up the false bottom from beneath. Force the bottom off manually, and… well, I've already told you what happens enough times. Oh, and if you're going now, then I must ask you to do one thing."

"What is it?"

"Bring me all of their consommé crisps."

-:|:|:|:-

It was 1 PM the next day, and the entire Yagami family was out on separate affairs. Soichiro was, of course, at the hotel, and Light was scheming. Sayu and Sachiko were grocery shopping. A perfect time to secretly bug their house. L had sent an anonymous agent to break into their house, place the cameras and get the crisps. He broke in easily; their security was terrible. After sneaking like a shadow throughout the entire house, bugging every room but one, and piling up the consommé crisps by the door, he stood at the door of Light's room, the bag of 64 cameras on his back. Remembering his instructions, he pulled the lead from the door, laying it carefully on the carpeted ground. Despite the fact that nobody was watching, he felt the need to be as quiet as possible. He stepped into the room, gliding around it noiselessly, and placing the cameras.

'Too easy…'

When he was done, he shut the door, taking care to leave the handle pointing slightly downward and to catch the slip of paper in the door. He then put the lead back, swept up the crisps and left.

-:|:|:|:-

"Whoa, James! Are you sure you need all those chips?" Matsuda's eyes were wide with shock when the agent poured the crisps onto the coffee table.

"No, I don't."

He started opening each one in turn, peeking inside before tossing it aside.

"No… No… No…"

"Then why did you ask him to get so many?"

"There's a mini-TV hidden in one of these. I don't even like this flavour." As if to prove his point, a small glint came from inside the packet he was currently examining. "Aha!" He pulled the TV from the packet. "Don't ask my why he has a mini-TV inside a packet of crisps; he had it before he got the Death Note, but it would certainly have been useful if he had found out that we had installed cameras in his room. At least this way, he'll go on killing while we watch. Did he get the Death Note?"

"I told him nothing about it." L replied calmly. "I will retrieve it myself, as evidence, if we get some footage of him killing."

"Makes sense. Get it yourself so you don't screw up and burn the house down. Good idea. Now, if you excuse me, I need to catch up on sleep and write a few notes down."

"You weren't here when I said that note-taking is forbidden, so I have to inform you that taking notes on these meetings is forbidden."

"Oh, it's not on these meetings. It's just a little note so that I can say 'I told you so' later."

"I must ask you not to take any notes of any kind."

"Fine, have it your way." He walked out the door and started returning to his room. Because the task force was next door, he was hardly ever in there.

"Now, where did I put those notepads…"

-:|:|:|:-

Once Light got home again, he simply walked upstairs to his room. He had not seen Boris or Watari again, so he had guessed that it was just a coincidence that they had both followed him almost all the way home from the Task Force HQ. He walked up the stairs and checked his door. The three signs indicated that nobody had entered the room since he last checked. So, he simply walked inside and began carefully extracting the Death Note from the drawer.

"See, I told you so." Boris was smugly watching the live video feed with L and Soichiro.

"Boris, you may get the job done, but damn it, your attitude is worse than Matsuda's! Knock it off!" Boris simply ignored him while Light drew a pen.

"Now, 40 seconds after he writes a name, its owner dies. Unless he misspells it, or isn't thinking of the face that goes with it, or some other unlikely circumstances."

Just before he put pen to paper, Light stopped.

"What?" Boris, Soichiro and Light said at the same time. The former two out of confusion and the latter in an annoyed tone. Light started to look suspiciously around the room, as if searching for the cameras. At one moment, he looks directly at one for a moment before continuing his search.

"Gentlemen, I think we've been found out. I bet he goes for the crisps now."

Sure enough, Light stood up and walked out of the door, running downstairs to the kitchen area and heading straight to where the crisps were stored. As he glared inside, both L and Soichiro could tell that he was growing enraged. Boris was laughing maniacally behind them both. He held the mini-TV above both of their heads. "Looking for this? Eh?" Neither of the other two reacted to his antics. L, because he was focussing on the screen, and Soichiro because he's just seen what amounts to evidence that his son is a crazed serial killer. "I suppose you're not going to celebrate this victory with me? No? Thought not. Seeing as he knows now, don't you think that you should get his Death Note?"

"He's in the house."

"Yes, but he's going to need to get some apples elsewhere soon."

"What?"

"Er… long story. Anyway, look, he's going now."

L stood up from the chair and started toward the door. Nobody knew he was L, so it was safe to show his face in public, as long as that remained true.

-:|:|:|:-

When he had gotten to the Yagami household, it was once again completely empty. He wasted no time exercising his own abilities to break into houses. Once inside, he hollowed the layout of the house that he knew so well and located Light's room with ease. He followed the instructions to enter the room without letting Light know, and took the graphite in his hand into the room. Instantly, he identified the drawer that he needed to open, and strode across the room to it. Pulling the drawer open, he immediately noticed the fake diary in the drawer, but drew his attention to the underside. True to Boris' word, there was a small hole there, small enough for an 'ink cylinder', as he called it, to fit into. He drew forth the stick of graphite and inserted it carefully into the hole, slowly pushing the fake lid upward. When he had judged that it had budged enough, he looked beneath it and realised that he had made a fatal mistake. He saw the circuitry, and the miniature flamethrower at the far end of the drawer, the graphite, and no Death Note.

'Oh, graphite conducts electricity'

The fire had started, and between the time he had spent carefully and slowly pushing the id upward, and the time he had spent in thought after seeing the fire, it had managed to spread to cover a small amount of the desk. Once he realised his mistake, he dropped the lead on the floor and rushing to the bed to grab the duvet. He threw it over the fire, snuffing out the oxygen that it needed to live, and it was rewarded by a satisfying surge of smoke, which indicated that the fire was over. He stood back to survey the damage, and noticed that only a small section of the table had sustained any damage from the blaze. He was careful to replace the graphite on his way out. What he had not noticed was the still glowing embers floating behind the desk.

-:|:|:|:-

"I think I almost burnt down your house." Soichiro was still in shock, and seeing his house almost burnt to the ground made it no better. He knew that Light would see this and that he would wander why and how someone got past his door without setting off the 'traps' that he had set. Nobody in the room knew that he also had such traps on the windows as well.

"I think that it would be a good idea to place an apple out of sight in that room."

"Why?"

"Due to owning a Death Note, Light is also followed everywhere he goes by a Shinigami." Normally, L would have screamed and fell out of his chair at being told this, but given the circumstances, it could be considered normal that he was ready to believe everything that Boris said. "A Shinigami who is obsessed with apples." The messages that the inmates wrote as part of Light's experiments came to mind. 'L, do you know gods of Death love apples?' "Light wants to stop him from eating apples while in sight of the cameras, so if it was in plain sight-"

"While your plan would work for what purpose it was designed, that is no longer our purpose."

"What?"

"We no longer need to prove to ourselves that Light is guilty; we are already certain of that. What we need now is evidence that would be accepted by courts."

"Ah. That makes sense. Well, get cracking."

"I am."

**SURPRISE! There isn't a cliffhanger of any kind!**

**As usual, please review, because reviews mean more chapters. Even just saying you liked/disliked it would be nice.**

**Thanks to PhoenixPhlame for reviewing every chapter so far. Your suggestions are welcomed.**


	6. Criminal actions

**It's not what it looks like, I swear!**

Ch. 5: Criminal Actions

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train?"

"That's impossible!"

After watching the still sleepy Task Force follow the path of the anime almost perfectly, Boris decided that it was time to intervene.

"But true."

"What?"

"I'm saying that Kira was indeed on that train, and had just performed what may be his most ingenious move to date."

"L, this is enough." Aizawa stood as he spoke. "I can believe you're deductive abilities, and even your most ridiculous claim probably has some good basis. But you cannot, for one second, expect me to believe this kid!"

"On the contrary, he's a more reliable source than I am."

"You can't be serious!"

"You yourself just said that my most ridiculous claims have a good basis."

Boris decided to step in at this point. "Gentlemen! I don't want you people to be arguing over whether I'm right or not. I don't expect you to swallow everything I say, just to know what I think. If anything, I would want you to carry on the investigation as normal and work things out for yourself. While I'm monologuing," Aizawa rolled his eyes at this, "I might as well tell you that Watari here will receive a phone call tomorrow morning from Ukita which will confirm what I previously said about Naomi."

Not wanting to dignify his rant with a coherent response, Aizawa just grumbled something about "having to deal with childish nonsense" and continued investigating. L also continued.

"Before I was interrupted by the two of you, I was about to say that we know that he can kill from a range, and he would take advantage of that assumption…"

-:|:|:|:-

"Tell me, L. How much money do you have?"

"Classified."

"Why? Surely it can't hurt to tell _me_ how rich you are. Am I right to say that you have more than a million US dollars?" The Task Force had already been tired from a sudden decrease in the amount of sleep they had been getting and a sudden increase in the amount of work they had been doing. After that, it had only been a matter of time before they succumbed to their tiredness again, one by one. Even the Chief found himself asleep eventually, leaving only L awake, due to all the sugar, and Boris, who had seen enough sense to go to sleep at the first opportunity. The sun was only starting to peek over the horizon.

"Classified." L was still up, examining the circumstances of Penbar's death. He had taken Boris' advice very seriously, and had stayed up for over 48 hours, working almost continuously throughout.

"You know, that can't be good for your health."

"What, not telling you how much cash I have?"

"No, staying up so long and eating so little."

"I assure you, I am fully healthy." The fight between Light and L while they were handcuffed came to mind. It was truly rare to see a fighter who used both their brain and their strength to the max during a fight. L seems to do just that, though.

"I know."

"Of course you do." Obviously, L was good at multitasking, seeing as he was talking to him while analysing the footage. 'I wonder how many things he can do at once…'

"Do you even know how much you have?"

"You want money from me." For a moment, Boris was speechless. After he overcame the initial shock, he realised that for the past two weeks, he had almost entirely been surrounded by people who, relatively speaking, were idiots. And of course, this was L, the greatest detective in the Death Note-verse. Hell, he could probably beat Sherlock Holmes! 'Hm. L vs. Sherlock Holmes. That's be interesting to see.'

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"I want to buy a laptop."

"You treat me like a spoiled child treats their parents."

"WHAT? No, I just want to organise my thoughts on… the case!" He didn't see L smirk at his reaction.

"You're panicking. That leads to failure." The voice that said that was not L's, and was not at all familiar to Boris. He turned to look at its source, as he was sure that it was behind him.

"That was Inspector Yagami."

"What? He's asleep. And that wasn't his voice."

"He impersonates me in his dreams. Evidently, he respects my deductive abilities enough for him to dream that he is me."

"Right, and you know that from what he just said?"

"No."

"Then how do you know it?"

"Classified."

"Grrr. I can see why you have only one friend."

"Of course you can. It's not hard. The laptop you want is before you."

"What? Oh." L was holding a shut laptop in front of his face."

"Its memory is completely blank."

"Do you keep many of blank laptops?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"In case of laptop emergencies, and if someone needs to use one while working with me. Please note that after you return it, the entire memory will be wiped. Completely."

"Wait, I have to return this?"

"Of course. I paid for it, therefore it is mine."

"Wow, reclusive and stingy. I always thought I'd like you, but you are a big disappointment." He left the room to 'work' just as the first members of the Task Force were just starting to stir. 'Geez. It's not a good idea for them all to sleep at the same time like that.' Despite the fact that they had moved hotels again, Boris still got his own room, even though he mostly stayed and occasionally slept in the same room as everybody else. 'Light should be going to describe to Ryuk about his measures which are in place to keep criminals dying in case he would ever be hospitalised. 'Good thing he doesn't know about the 23 day rule.' The 23 day rule simple stated that one could not cause a death that would happen any later than 23 days after the name was written. There was a loophole that allowed you to kill victims with a slow-acting disease. Boris wanted to be there when L told everyone that Naomi had been confirmed missing, and he knew that happened after Light told Ryuk about his 'insurance'. He knew that happened in about half an hour. (It was _very useful_ to know that the sun took an hour to move 15 degrees through the sky.) That gave him 15 minutes to do what he was planning. Slipping on his coat and a hat, he calmly walked out the door to the room.

-:|:|:|:-

At the crack of dawn, Light was already writing names in the Note while Ryuk watched, bored. The cameras and bugs had been removed, so Light was free to write hundreds of names, and Ryuk to eat apples.

"Light, why is this here?

Light replied without even slowing down his writing, "Why is what there?"

"These magazines." Light's head shot up; he knew exactly what Ryuk was talking about. "Big secret?"

"You could say that. They're there so that I can seem normal if ever this room is put under surveillance."

"But it just was, and I didn't see you doing anything with those magazines."

"That's because you're ignorant."

"Hey, I resent that! And you're boring when you're not killing all day."

"That was necessary. I needed to avoid being killed."

They didn't manage to solve their dispute for another 10 minutes, until they were rudely interrupted by a suspicious rustling coming from outside the window. Light walked over and opened the window and looked out, turning his head in the direction of the rustling.

"Hello, _Kira._"

"What?" The voice had come from above him. He looked up and saw a hooded figure wearing a wide-brimmed hat leaning over the side of the roof. Although, he only saw this for a moment before he jumped from the roof and landed on his face, causing him to pull back and land on his floor.

"Whoa there! I don't want to kill you! I'll let the electric chair do that, or however you execute criminals in this country."

Light found himself back inside his room, clutching his face in pain. He got up from the floor, and looked out of the window, hoping to see the villain dead on the floor. Instead, he saw him hanging onto his windowsill. Again, he only saw this for a moment, before he was met with a fist to the face, hard enough to knock him out cold. The figure, who, as you can probably guess, was Boris, slowly climbed up to bring his face high enough to look into the room and spoke:

"Hi, Ryuk. Things are about to get a lot more fun." He then pulled himself through the window, shut it, and tossed Ryuk an apple. Knowing what to expect when he turned back, he tore a page from the Death Note which was still open on the desk, somewhere near the back where Light shouldn't ever notice it; drew his phone and took photos of the room, deliberately making sure to catch the magazines that Ryuk had left out on the bed. Once he had done this, he left the room and silently left through the front door.

-:|:|:|:-

"It seems that, once again, you were right."

Boris had stepped into the grand hotel room just after L had described the phone call. Everyone had been chocked at the news except, of course, L.

"Of course I was. However, L, I think you need to see these."

He held up his phone to reveal a picture of the list of names in the Death Note. He then flicked through the rest of the photos, showing that the Note was in Light's room and also showing the magazines which were mentioned earlier. Finally, he showed L a video of an apple floating in the air, which seemed to be eating itself. Once he had seen this, L's eyes went wide and he seemed to be shaking slightly. Naturally, this was enough to grab the attention of everyone else in the room, but Boris simply shut the phone and asked L for his thoughts.

"Is… is that a fraud?"

"It is not. I ask you: Is this enough to convict Light?"

"Again, you accuse my son of being Kira, but you refuse to show me any evidence of it! You are-"

"I know you're a chief around here, but I must ask you to shut up. I'm talking to L here and I don't care for your interruptions."

"How dare you! For that, I should have you kicked out of here!"

"When did you get those photos?"

"Hm. No point in lying: I got them just before I walked in here."

"You went to the Chief's house a few minutes ago?"

"What's this? You broke into my house as well?"

"Yes, I did."

"What about the people who were in?"

"I knocked Light out."

"You did what to my son?"

"Jumped off your roof onto his face and punched him so hard that he fell unconscious. He should be up by now. I also fed his pet."

"What pet?" L asked this; Soichiro was to enraged to see anything odd about what he had said.

"His pet Shinigami. Although I'm sure he'd take offence to being called a pet, but that's basically what he is."

At this point, Light's father grabbed Boris by the collar beneath his coat and stared intensely at his face.

"Listen, you! I don't know who you think you are to do this, but you have got to learn to respect your superiors! And I do not care how much you know, or where you claim to come from, you do not accuse _my_ son of being a serial killer, then knock him unconscious!" His voice was dripping with venom. 'Wow, people get easily offended here!' "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Er, just one thing. L, I think you should show him."

L knew what he meant and picked Boris' phone off the floor, which he had dropped when Soichiro had grabbed him. While L was accessing the images, Boris decided to start a conversation.

"So, how was your job going before this whole Kira business?"

"You have offended me more than anyone else ever has, and you are starting _small talk_ with me? Are you insane?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Inspector, you should see this."

This time, it was L holding the phone up to Soichiro. The rest of the Force, who had been cautiously standing back and whispering amongst themselves, had all stepped forward to get a look at the series of photos. Once he saw the one that put the Note in Light's room, he dropped Boris, who slumped to the floor. After checking for any damage, he noticed that Soichiro had only grabbed him and not actually attacked him in any way. 'I'm so stupid sometimes.' He looked up to the phone and noticed the video of Ryuk eating the apple. Of course, he knew that everyone else only saw an apple eating itself, and didn't know about the shinigami present.

"And that, gentlemen, is a Shinigami eating the apple. With me, I have a truly marvellous proof, which this margin," He brought forth a thin slip of Death Note, "Is too small to contain." He chuckled before he began to describe the situation, margin clenched securely in his fist. "Shinigami, as you can guess, are normally invisible to humans, There is but one way to see them. That is to touch the Death Note that they are attached to. Even ripped-off pieces of paper from the Note will do. Soichiro, my friend!" He was met only with a sneer. "Okay, be like that. Matsuda! Tap this paper and watch that video again!" He tapped the paper, and Boris made sure that nobody else did. When he watched the video for the second time, he jumped halfway across the room, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"It… it's a monster!"

"Yeah, funny. That was similar to how Light reacted first time." He turned to address everyone else in the room. "So, gentlemen. I want this villain revealed and arrested as much as you do, except Daddy over there. So, I ask you again: Given that I have this scrap of Death Note handy, and that I can give it to the judge and jury to let them see the Shinigami, who will likely also be in the room, and even possibly allow them to commit a murder with it, will this be enough to convict Light Yagami?"

Silence fell over the room as everyone looked from Boris to L, who had his head down, deep in thought. After what seemed like half an hour, he looked up and met Boris' determined gaze with one to match. Without averting his eyes, he pulled up a telephone and started dialling a number. While he did this, he said, to everybody in the room, a single word:

"Yes."

**AN:**

**Whoo, we have evidence now! And Boris is a jerk!**

**Thanks again to PhoenixPhlame for the review and for writing Two Saviours and a Maniac, which I enjoyed (If you want to read it, it is a Harry Potter/Death Note crossover)**

**Merry Christmay everybody!**


	7. Court Proceedings

Ch. 6: Court proceedings

The Yagami household

Knock

Knock

Knock

The two police officers found the door opened by Sachiko Yagami.

"Oh hello! You must be here for Soichiro. He's not in right now and-"

The officer on the right spoke:

"We know that. We are here for your son. Please, bring him here."

"Whatever do you want with him?"

"We are not at liberty to say."

The one on the left continued, although in a more childish voice:

"Also, we do not know."

This was met with a stern look from the one on the right.

"Okay, I'll call him then." Sachiko faced the stairs and yelled up them, "Light! Two men are here to see you!"

He opened the door to his room and stood in the doorway, blocking some of the sunlight that was coming through. Some would think that he was being reluctant to come, or frightened. In truth, though, he was surveying the situation. 'Two police officers standing at the door. They almost certainly have some form of identification on them. There is a limousine behind them, so they are likely working for L. Otherwise, they wouldn't spend money on the limo. If they have a limo, then either there is a driver, or they intend to take me with them. Or both.' After considering for a moment, he started to walk down the stairs. "Yes?"

"You are to come with us."

"Why?"

"We are not at liberty to say."

"And we don't know."

Light thought for a moment before stepping forward. The two officers turned and walked with him to the limo.

-:|:|:|:-

Classified hotel, Room 905

"We are to leave now."

Boris, L, Watari, Matsuda, Ukita, Soichiro and Aizawa were present, with Mogi at the old HQ. Soichiro had agreed to stay behind, because he could not face the idea of going against his son in court. Matsuda had been ordered to stay because of his own incompetence, and to help Soichiro. They had decided to stay in a room nearby, watching through cameras and ready to be on-hand if trouble arose. Once, there, L would make a public broadcast to inform the world that Kira had been identified and caught. A representative would be in the main room posing as L and wearing a mask. The Task Force, etc, will also be wearing masks and have fake IDs.

"Okay."

"Good luck."

Boris walked out the door first. "Let's DO THIS!"

-:|:|:|:-

Misa's house

"Mmm. So this is how Kira kills."

Misa was reading through the rules of the Death Note, and had thought to test it on a single criminal. It had, of course, worked. She had gotten used to Rem's presence, and had made a good friend in her. She had produced a number of tapes to send to Sakura TV, in order to try to corner and ultimately defeat L.

"I wonder how long he's had one. I mean, how long before he started killing."

"I have no idea, but I heard about a shinigami who left the Shinigami realm because he dropped his Death Note. Perhaps he is attached to Kira."

"Maybe, but what good can that do me?"

She had left the TV on in the background of their conversation, but only now did it draw their attention.

"I am L. This is a public announcement to say that we have solved the Kira case."

"WHAT? How could they do this to Kira?"

"We have determined that he is Light Yagami. The trial will take place in a few hours."

By then, Misa had thrown on appropriate outdoor wear and was striding out the door.

-:|:|:|:-

The Limousine

"We have solved the Kira case."

Light had started watching one of the massive TVs the moment it had announced that L was speaking. 'How could they? I left no clues; I covered up every loose end, I hid Naomi Misora's body, I took every possible precaution! This is not possible; they must be wrong!'

"We have determined that Kira is Light Yagami."

'Perhaps not. But still, how is this possible? They would have to… wait.'

"The trial will take place in a few hours."

'Of course!'

-:|:-

_Light walked over and opened the window and looked out, turning his head in the direction of the rustling._

"_Hello, Kira."_

"_What?" The voice had come from above him. He looked up and saw a hooded figure wearing a wide-brimmed hat leaning over the side of the roof. Although, he only saw this for a moment before he jumped from the roof and landed on his face, causing him to pull back and land on his floor._

"_Whoa there! I don't want to kill you! I'll let the electric chair do that, or however you execute criminals in this country."_

_Light found himself back inside his room, clutching his face in pain. He got up from the floor, and looked out of the window, hoping to see the villain dead on the floor. Instead, he saw him hanging onto his windowsill. Again, he only saw this for a moment, before he was met with a fist to the face, hard enough to knock him out cold._

-:|:-

'Of course! It must have been that mysterious intruder! He must have been working for L! So, I have a few hours to find a believable excuse for the fact that I have a list of all of Kira's victims lying on my table.'

The two drivers, the one on the left, and the one on the right, now knew exactly who was behind them. They both pulled their hats a little lower down, to hide their heads a little.

-:|:|:|:-

The Courthouse

L and the team were setting up security cameras in the main room before the judge, jury and audience arrived. They were already wearing their blank masks. The next room was equipped with multiple TVs, one for every camera, and strict instructions had been prepared for the judge to not, under any circumstances, let Light write anything during the event. The fake L, who would be in the room, would be receiving instruction the entire time from Boris, simply because he knew the most about the situation. They had a cell prepared in a nearby building for Light to be held in until the event began.

"P, when are you due to arrive?" L was talking into the telephone at the officer and driver on the right. "Okay, that's good." He put the phone away. "Light should be arriving in about ten minutes. Three hours after that, the trial will begin."

-:|:|:|:-

The Limousine

"We have arrived."

Light now knew what this was about, and he knew that the two drivers knew what this was about. About ten people stood outside the car, waiting for him. Knowing what they wanted, Light grabbed the interior door handle and pushed. When that didn't work, he tried pulling. When that didn't work, he tried complaining. "Hey, the door's locked!"

"Yes, it is."

He heard hissing behind him and noticed a distinct foul smell in the air. 'It stinks in here. I thought this was meant to be an expensive car-' It only took him another moment to put 2 and 2 together. 'They're gassing me, aren't they.' This was his last thought before he passed out and the doors unlocked. He was dragged from the car.

-:|:|:|:-

"Light, this is L. You are currently being held in a cell, awaiting trial for mass murder. You are here for questioning."

Light was still sleepy from the gas, and had not been able to analyse his situation yet. He did notice that he couldn't see, though.

"Ask, then."

"How do you kill?"

"I'm not Kira."

"Are you going to continue to deny that?"

"Yes."

"Fine. We can continue this session after you've been found guilty."

On further inspection, Light found that he could not move any of his limbs.

"Hey, why am I restrained like this?"

"We do not know how Kira kills; therefore we have to take every possible precaution."

"Why do you think that I am Kira?"

"Light, know your place!" He did not know that Boris had started talking to him through the microphone. "We are asking the questions here, and if you don't answer our questions, then we won't answer yours!"

"We? There's more than one of you?"

"The entire task force is here."

'Interesting. The entire force in one place. Once I escape this, I must use that to my advantage.'

-:|:|:|:-

Light was directed to the location of the trial. It was a relatively old room, and he immediately recognised the judge on the podium at the front, an older man. He quickly took a seat in the correct place while muttering about 'should have been told about this earlier'. As he quietly slid into his seat, next to a lawyer whom he was sure he had never seen before, the main doors flew open again. A short dark figure stood in the doorway, wearing a wide-brimmed hat, a dark cloak and a blank mask. He glided to the front, the light from the door casting a long shadow of him onto the ground in front. Slowly, he sat in the seat opposite Light's. The other seats were almost completely full, and the entire jury was already there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the trial of Light Yagami, accused of being the mass murderer known as Kira. If you are not here for that trial, please leave." The judge's words were authoritative, as if he had recited that line a hundred times, and as if it were any normal trial. Predictably, nobody left. "Excellent, then let us begin. L," The cloaked man stood up. "Why do you accuse Light Yagami of being the killer?"

"That is simple. We have examined the list of the deceased and their circumstances of death, but only after we found this," He produced, from under his cloak, a sheet of paper. Dramatically, he flipped it over to show that it was a photograph of a notebook full of names.

Meanwhile, in the next room:

"James, was it really necessary for him to pull it out the wrong way round at first?"

"Not at all, Ryuzaki, but it makes the moment more dramatic, does it not?"

"That doesn't matter."

"And doing that doesn't really hinder us at all."

"This notebook contains the names of all of Kira's victims, in the order in which they were killed. It even specifies the time of death of some examples, and the circumstances of death of many criminals that Light could not possibly have known of the deaths of."

"So, he has a list! What of it?" The lawyer representing Light was pencil-thin, and seemed relatively young. "Are you saying that-"

"I will tell you now what I am suggesting. I am suggesting that the very act of writing in that notebook…" He paused dramatically, "Can kill."

Both Light and his lawyer let out a small laugh, as did several members of the audience. "Yes, that's very funny. Now give us your real explanation."

"That is my real explanation. I would like to know why else he has a list of all of Kira's victims in his room."

"I'll tell you why I have that list. I was taking notes in order to investigate the case in my spare time."

"Then please tell me why there are no other notes anywhere in your room?"

"There are."

"Where? I am able to, right now, send agents there to retrieve them."

"They're locked up. Besides, how would a notebook be able to kill a person?"

"Ah! That brings us to my next point!" It appeared as though the matter of finding Light's other notes had been completely forgotten. "The front cover of this book contains the words Death Note. That implies that it is a notebook of death. Furthermore, the inside cover has a set of rules, including, most importantly, 'The human whose name is written in this notebook will die'. For this book to contain a list of all of Kira's victims is too much of a coincidence to overlook, hmm?"

The judge spoke up at him: "Can you prove this?"

"Alas, I cannot. I took no photos of the front and cover of the Death Note."

"Then your point is invalid."

In the next room, Boris cringed at this. 'Fine. Time to take out the big guns.'

"I would like you to watch this video." He produced a thin laptop from beneath his cloak, placed it onto the judge's podium and opened it toward the judge. The judge complied and watched for about 20 seconds.

"L, what does this have to do with the trial at hand?"

"That is simple. Look at this." He handed the judge a sheet of paper.

"It's blank."

"Exactly. Now watch the video again." The moment he looked back to the screen, the Judge recoiled in fear, screaming unthinkably. "You understand, Death Notes are attached to shinigami, gods of death. They follow the owner of the Death Note around anywhere. If you would be so kind as to look above Mr. Yagami's head." He did so, and his eyes grew wide again, although he didn't recoil or scream again. Of course, he saw Ryuk floating above Light's head. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury and the audience! I assume that you consider the judge here to be insane, to be hallucinating! I assure you, that is not the case! For what I just handed to him was a fragment of Light's very own Death Note. You see, if you touch the Death Note, even for a moment, it gives you the ability to see the attached shinigami. If you wish, you may test the Note in any way that you see fit, and prove to yourselves and to all those who are present that it works exactly as I described!" Light looked defeated, but also amazed that this L character managed to defeat him so early on. That he had managed to work out everything that he knew. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"Well done." He brought his hands up and started applauding. "Tell me, then, how did you work it out?"

Boris had longed to tell this to someone for the past few days since his conversation about L's wealth. His representative stepped forward until he was right in front of Light's face and said one word: "Classified."

"I expected no less. Yes, I am Kira, I kill with a pen and paper. But is that really a bad thing? What could be better than a world with no crime? Since I have taken over, crime rates have dropped massively-"

"Murder is murder."

"No, you are missing the point. I am killing criminals! The scum of the Earth!"

"You killed 12 FBI agents who were not criminals."

"They dared to oppose me. They are the true villains here, and they deserved what they got."

"No, they did not. For one person to be judge, jury and executioner, it is a recipe for a dictator-led dystopia. You were only leading this world into a new Dark Age."

"No, a new Golden Age! A world of no crime-"

"Yes, you have said that already! The point here is that you are guilty, and-" He was interrupted by Light pulling a sharp knife from his sleeve and holding it to the man's face. "Okay, I did not know about that."

The judge had had enough of the whole situation. "Security! Seize him!"

"A bit cliché, isn't that?"

"Stay back! Everyone stay back or he dies!" 8 guards had appeared and were already slowly advancing on Light with guns in the air. The cloaked man decided that it was time to run, so he did so. Light was left with nowhere to run and nothing to threaten with.

"Drop the knife!" He did so. "Now come along quietly!"

"And get all the paper away from him!" They started to approach him, to search him when one dropped to the ground, letting out a scream of agony as he did so. Before any of the others could do anything about it, they also fell.

"What's going on?" The cloaked man said at exactly the same time as the judge said "What's happening?" The man rushed forward and checked one of the guards' pulse. "He's dead." At that moment, the judge also keeled over, falling over the front of his podium. He took this as his cue to ditch the job and run from the room.

-:|:|:|:-

"Light couldn't have killed them. Since he learned of the trial, he hasn't touched a Death Note. This must be the work of another- Oh."

"What?"

"Get the building surrounded quickly! Hide everyone's face! We need to catch the second Kira! She can kill with only a face!"

"WHAT?"

"I'll explain: What makes a shinigami and a human that has a Death Note different? Well, there are two things. One, the shinigami adds on any of the deceased human's life to his own. Two: Shinigami can see any human's name above their head. Death Note owners can trade half of their life for the second ability. The second Kira has done this. She is Misa Amane."

They didn't need to be told anything more. Everyone else in the room started issuing orders for the building to be surrounded and held.

-:|:|:|:-

"Ryuzaki."

"What is it, Matsuda?"

"Light is gone. We couldn't find any Misa Amane either."

"DAMN!" They both turned to Boris, who threw the pens in his hand onto the table in frustration. "We were SO CLOSE! No, wait… We made progress. A lot of progress. Chances are, that by tomorrow, almost everyone in Japan will know Kira's method of killing. Everyone will know exactly _who_ Kira is. No, we shouldn't be frustrated. We should be basking in this victory! Letting the world know that this day, another point has been scored on our side, that another victory has been won in the name of Justice!"

**HA! You thought it was about to end!**

**AN: Woo, longest chapter yet! Anyways, I don't know much about the Japanese justice system, so I simply based it on the one I'm familiar with.**

**Light continues to worm his way out of the trickiest situations. Or, have someone else worm him out of it, whichever you want to call it. As usual, please Review, I appreciate every review that's not an obvious advert (I'm looking at you, G.)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed over and over again (PhoenixPhlame), those who favourited (SchnieseAce), and those who alerted (SchnieseAce, PhoenixPhlame, IControlAllYaoi) To you all, I say: What weird names you all have. Oh, and Thank You. That too.**

**Merry Christmay!**


	8. A new Foe

Ch. 7: A New Foe

"Okay, to catch a serial killer, we need to think like a serial killer. Matsuda! Where's the nearest axe? Wait, not that kind of serial killer. I already have a Death Note-"

"You have a Death Note?"

"No, I was thinking like a serial killer. Wait, Matsuda! When did you get here?"

Boris had made a habit of ranting continuously about his opinion on the situation, vocalising every other thought that came into his head.

"The Chief said I could come here. He said he was fine on his own."

"Oh, that's alright then. Now, if I were a serial killer with a supernatural weapon and half the country after my blood, where would I hide? Obviously not at home, because that'd be the first place people would look. But he knows that I'd think that, so maybe he did go there after all. L! Get someone to search the Yagami household for Light! And tell his family that he's Kira! Now, everyone else. Where do you think he could be hiding? Perhaps-"

"Perhaps you should learn who's in charge here!" Aizawa had already considered Boris to be incompetent and arrogant, but this speech pushed him off the edge. "Who do you think you are to stand there and tell us all what to do? What gives you the right? That you know so much about L?"

"No, it's that I single-handedly solved and proved this case with some assistance." He paused a moment and sighed. "Nobody gets my jokes. But, on a serious note, if I had not come here, L would have died, and one of his two successors would also die. Thousands more criminals too, but they're mostly not even named characters."

"Would you stop referring to us like we're a show! You may see us as fiction, but we all have real lives and families! They're probably not named characters, but… What are you chuckling about?"

"You said you all have families. L doesn't."

"You are ridiculous! I refuse to work here if this childish moron is in charge!"

"Actually, Aizawa," L decided to interrupt. "I'm still in charge, and everything he's said so far makes perfect sense. He just said it rudely."

"Hey, rudeness is in the eye of the beholder."

"You have no manners, do you?"

"Manners are also in the eye of the beholder, and in the eye of _this_ beholder, everything I'm doing is as polite as heck."

"That's a stupid expression."

"What, manners are in the eye-"

"No, polite as heck."

"I know it is. But what was I meant to say? Hang on a minute. I know exactly where Light's gone! He's gone wherever Misa's gone, and Misa probably went home!"

"You're suggesting that Light went to Misa Amane's house?"

"Yes I am!"

"That also makes perfect sense."

"See, Aizawa! If you just drop your 'manners', you could learn a lot from me!" Said detective was almost pouting in the corner of the room. It wasn't easy having both of the leaders of the team pretty much against you.

-:|:|:|:-

"Where are we going?"

"Duh! We're going to my place!"

"Why?"

"Because if you go to yours, they'll find you!"

"Oh. But won't they find me at yours?"

"For someone who outsmarted the task force for so long, you're not as smart as I'd expected you to be!" The seemingly perpetually happy woman had just insulted Light's intelligence. "And I heard that you are one of the top students of the country! How could you be so dumb? Do you cheat?"

"I WHAT? _You_ are calling _me_ dumb, and accusing _me_ of cheating in exams? You just seem like a giddy moron!"

"Well, I saved your life, didn't I?"

"You have a Death Note and the Shinigami Eyes, don't you?"

"Yep!"

"Then you could be useful to me. I don't want to sacrifice half of my long life, but I could use you to find out the names of anyone whose name I need to know. It's perfect!" The insult war seemed to be completely forgotten. "So, how far is it?"

"What?"

"Your place."

"Oh. About twenty more minutes."

"Okay." He took care not to show it, but the idea of spending twenty more minutes from that girl sent shivers up his spine.

-:|:|:|:-

"Quick! If we're lucky, we can get there before him!"

"Boris, he has already had a twenty minute head start. I doubt that we'd beat him there."

"Be that way, Ryuzaki, but I'm-"

"No, you are not. You are going to come back to the hotel with the rest of us."

"What?"

"Chasing after them is a reckless and stupid decision."

"Yes, and thanks to my last reckless and stupid decision, the world now knows who Kira is." L merely had to glare at him to shut him up. "I see your mind is made up for now. I will go back with you all, and allow you to reconsider, seeing as you made the wrong choice." He led the small group out, and back into the limousine. "So, after we change our minds and knock down Misa's front door, then what?"

"We're not going to do that."

"If you say so…"

Watari brought the limo to life and set off, back to the hotel.

-:|:|:|:-

"Now that we're here, what do we do?"

"Easy! I hold Sakura TV hostage!"

"Wait, what?"

"I have tapes!" Misa motioned to the tapes that were lying on a nearby table. "They demand that L identify himself and tell everyone that I threaten to kill the Director of the NPA."

"Okay, but what about forensics? Surely you've left some fingerprints or hairs or DNA on them. Then the police will arrive and take us both down."

"I had a friend make them. If anyone would be caught, it would be her!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. What if she said she did it for you?"

"I'll say that I don't know what she's talking about."

"Look, I haven't got time to complain about everything that's wrong with your plan. I have my own problems. I mean, somehow, the Task Force know who I am, and everything I know about the Death Note. Maybe more. I'm almost certain that the intruder who landed on my face was working for them. Perhaps he asked Ryuk about the Death Note…"

"Don't look at me. He didn't ask me anything. He just told me that it's about to get exciting. And looks like he was right!"

"Is that your Shinigami?"

"Yes, Ryuk here is my Shinigami. You have one too."

"Yes, Rem is mine. Hang on." She started fishing around in a drawer nearby. Eventually, she pulled out her own Death Note and tapped it against Light's hand. Instantly, Rem appeared to him. "Ah. Hello, Rem." Rem stayed silent. "I can't show you Ryuk because I haven't got any Death Note on me." This was a lie; he had several pages concealed in his jacket. He decided not to tell her, so he could keep his conversations with Ryuk secret from her. "Sorry, but the book is in my home, and the only other piece that I know of is in L's possession."

"It's alright. If you want, you can have my Death Note until you can get yours back."

"Thanks." He smirked at how easy this was. 'She's willing to tell me people's names, unlike Ryuk, and now she volunteers to _give me her Death Note!_ This is brilliant!' "I should carry on killing now." Almost immediately, Misa ran to the drawer again and tossed him a pen. "Thanks."

-:|:|:|:-

"What can we do? They're obviously at Misa's house, but we can't just barge in there and tell them to come with us!" Soichiro was finally back to his former self. He had been bored stiff by staying in the empty room alone, and was glad to be back in the company of everyone else.

"Yes we could." Boris' reply was too quiet for anyone to hear. Or, at least, if anyone heard, they didn't respond.

"Sorry, but… why not?" Matsuda's reply, for once, was much louder than Boris'. And it was also more noticed.

"Because it could be a trap. They could be expecting us to raid that house. After what just happened, Light would expect us to know things that we shouldn't. He would know to move away from that house and watch it, ready to kill anyone who tries to break in."

"Tell me, Chief Inspector. What is the Address of Miss Amane's residence?"

"It's-"

"Chief Yagami." L interrupted him as soon as he started. "It is obvious that he is planning to go to that house and subdue them both as soon as our backs are turned. He seems not to know the address, so giving that information could easily lead to his death. Don't do it."

"Sorry, Ryuzaki."

"And that, gentlemen, is the last word from me." Boris started toward the door. "See you all in the morning."

"It's 5 PM."

"Yes, but seeing as nothing interesting is about to happen, or at least as far as I can tell, I might as well get some sleep in."

"Good night, then." He walked out the door and further down the corridor. For the first time, he looked at one of the paintings on the wall. "Pfft! Typical nonsensical 'art'." It was a painting of a wardrobe being pushed to the ground by an explosion behind. "Pathetic attempt at symbolism. This is obviously meaningless surrealism." They were to change to another hotel the next day, and he wanted to 'enjoy' the corridor as much as possible before he left. "If I ever get back, I must stay in this hotel sometime." He continued to his own room and walked in. Slapping the key down onto a glass coffee table, he grabbed the laptop and moved toward the shower. "He doesn't deserve to be the world's greatest detective. He's terrible." From beneath his jacket, he pulled a unique microphone – L's microphone.

-:|:|:|:-

The Director of the NPA was sitting at his desk, the blinds behind him casting striped shadows over the room. The sun was setting behind him, and he was preparing to leave work early. Before he was able to leave, his phone rang. When he checked the number, is was blanked out, and the screen simply showed the iconic L. Quickly, he answered it.

"Yes?"

"This is L. You may be aware of the recent revelation that Kira is the Chief Inspector's son, and that he escaped court under mysterious circumstances."

"I am aware."

"Good. All of the witnesses were killed by a woman called Misa Amane. She has blonde hair, generally wears gothic clothes, rather short-"

"Yes, I know who she is."

"Excellent. I have a good reason to believe that both she and Kira are at her home. I would like for you so send a large number of officers there to apprehend them both. This is very important, so follow my instructions to the letter. Do not, under any circumstances, let them show their faces. Misa is able to kill with just a face. Once they are apprehended, take all paper from their possession. Light may have some hidden in his watch, so take that too. Just to be sure, take all writing materials away from them. Pens, pencils, cosmetics. Even take all sharp objects, so they can't write in blood. Tell me now: Can and will you do this?"

"Yes."

"Can and will you do it immediately?"

"Yes."

"Good. I wish you luck." The call ended, and he immediately started punching in another number. 'So much for an early finish.'

-:|:|:|:-

One hour later.

L had been suspicious of Boris since he had arrived at the hotel with them. To confirm or deny his suspicions, he decided to check on Boris. Quietly enough so as not to let any of the other members of the Task Force know, he stood up and walked out the door, walking past the painting of the wardrobe and into the next room. The curtains were shut and the light off, meaning that either Boris was indeed asleep, or he was out. L stepped further into the room quietly enough not to be noticed, in case he was waiting for him to check on him. Once the bed was in sight, he noticed that the duvet was shaped as if a person were beneath it. 'That's the oldest trick in the book.' He crept closer, to check if it was indeed Boris under the covers, or anything else. As he got closer, he heard light breathing coming from the bed. 'I've met people who keep tape recorders for this exact reason. I will not bee fooled by fake breathing.' He crept even closer and took a close look. On the pillow was something which was obviously Boris' head. 'Perhaps I am being paranoid. Good. Being paranoid helps a person to survive, especially in situations like these.' He turned and started to leave.

"Hey, L! Bit rude of you to watch me while I sleep, isn't it?" Despite his stoic composure and self-proclaimed paranoia, he still jumped at this. 'Damn! Why didn't I check if he was actually asleep?'

"What are you up to?"

"Who, me? Nothing, nothing at all. Trying to get some shuteye is all."

"And yet, you are still awake."

"Ha! Sometimes I stay awake for hours on end while trying to sleep! This is minor! Now, if you would be kind enough to leave me be, I have some sleep to do."

L decided to leave it at that and left the room again.

-:|:|:|:-

"Light Yagami and Misa Amane! Open up! This is the police and we have you surrounded!"

"What the- How did they- They can not know that we are here!"

"Did they follow you?"

"They would have been here sooner! Quick! Move this wardrobe to block the door!" They both moved behind a wardrobe that was nearby and started pushing it slowly toward the door.

"This is your last warning! Open the door!"

"Quickly! Push harder!"

"I'm not giving birth, Misa."

"Ugh."

Before the door was shoved off its hinges, they both managed to move the wardrobe in front of it, blocking it off.

"That door opens inwards, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. Get more furniture!"

While the people on the other side continued to push, they managed to put chairs and a sofa behind the ground floor windows, and another table behind the door.

"What can we do now?"

"If we are really surrounded, then the only way out is to kill them. First: Check if they are also out the back."

He walked to a window in the back of the house and looked out. As he expected, there was a line of police officers there. What he did not expect, however, was that they were all wearing tinted helmets, to hide their faces.

"Dammit! Every single step I take, every single plan I make, they anticipate it and respond accordingly! Suddenly, I don't need to know people's names, and they come with tinted helmets! How does L know all of this? Is he just that good of a detective? How can I win against this kind of person?" Misa simply stood in the doorway and shrugged. "Maybe they left an exit clear."

"Remove your barricade and step outside or we will have to use explosives!"

"Curses! Misa, check every single window for a route that the officers wouldn't notice!" She darted off to do just that, while Light checked the other side of the house. After going along the walls, they had both found nothing. Not trusting her, Light checked Misa's side again and found nothing again. "I guess this is it, then."

"You leave us no choice."

"It's been a pleasure serving Justice to the world."

"Stand back from the door."

They both ran into another room. When they stopped, Misa grabbed Light and started shaking in fear.

"Stop that."

The door exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere, and throwing the wardrobe halfway across the room. Officers piled in, faces covered by tinted helmets.

"You two got yourself in a pickle here. Guess I gotta help out."

"What?" They both turned around to see a tall chubby man behind them, wearing nothing except shorts, shoes and an Australian hat. He sported a large amount of chest hair.

"When I'm done, you two tell me what the hell is going on."

**AN:**

**I want to try to go two chapters without putting anyone in a nearly fatal position. I seem to be addicted to Near Death Experiences.**

**As usual, thanks 'Phlame, read the guy's story and Rate & Review.**

**We wish you a merry Christmay and a happy new June!**


	9. A new Foe: Part 2

Ch. 8: A new Foe: Part 2

"Boris! Get around the wall! You need to get away before they see you!"

Boris was laying on his double bed, laptop in front of him, watching the show World War, which he had been told that he was a part of. Currently, he was watching the finale of Season 9, as that was where he died. Currently, he was invading the Rock Fortress, a massive base built into Ayers' Rock, where Australian leaders were meeting. If this invasion went well, Australia would be defeated and the Third World War would end. The only other person with him was an axe-obsessed character with nearly superhuman strength called Vike Brazil. That was not his real name, but it had become a good nickname, since he used to be a lumberjack in the Amazon, and could decimate trees faster than any machine. He currently bore a Stetson hat, a T-shirt that showed a stick figure being decapitated by a battle-axe, and shorts. The T-shirt had a caption: "Don't lose your head". At this point, he and Vike were at the entrance to the Fortress, with a small army about to come out the entrance.

"You know that I can hold 'em off! Quick! Go!" He didn't need to be told twice. Earlier in the series, they had uncovered a ventilation shaft a few hundred metres down the rock, which he would use if the main entrance was useless or full of guards. He ran alongside the surface of the colossal rock until he reached the shaft. Wasting no time, he brought out a screwdriver and started removing the grille.

"One does not simply pull off a ventilation grille."

He got the grille off and started to climb inside, away from the Outback that surrounded him. Taking a last look back at Vike butchering the soldiers with a white-hot axe, he slipped inside. The shaft was filthy, like it had not been cleaned for decades. Probably because it _hadn't_ been cleaned for decades. The plan was to plant an explosive at a tactical point which would cause the entire base to collapse. It just so happened that this point was in the bathroom. A second such point had been identified, but it was at the edge of the table where the Australian Prime Minister, and all of his assistants were currently sat. So, he had decided to take the one in the bathroom.

"Oh."

Before him was a massive fan, blocking the vent entirely and sucking him slightly toward it.

-:|:|:|:-

Meanwhile, Vike had finished butchering the soldiers. He took his perfectly clean white-hot axe (The blood quite literally boiled off) and deactivated its heater, placing it into his toolbox. When his hand came out, another axe was in it, one with a viscous, colourless goo on the blade. Holding the axe over his shoulder, he picked up the toolbox and walked into the base. Inside, of course, was empty. He had already killed everyone near enough to the door to be told to defend the entrance. However, he was slightly surprised when he walked into a massive room full of such soldiers. A thick cluster of cables and tubes ran across the centre of the floor of the room. They were labelled various things like 'Main power', 'Gel flow', and 'Nitro'. Ignoring said cables, Vike tapped a soldier on the back of the neck with his axe, creating a small gash there. The soldier turned round.

"Hey, buddy! You got something on yer face!" Vike said in a mock Australian accent, before punching the man square in the face. The force of the punch knocked the man across the floor, several metres away. When he got up, he started shaking violently for a moment, before falling to the ground again, unconscious. "Never mess with a lumberjack and his poisoned a-" His sentence was cut short by a sea of gunfire coming at him from behind. Quickly, Vike ran to cover behind a support post. He bent down and picked an object out from his box. Looking out from the post, he threw it at the soldiers, most of whom were leaving the room. The camera showed it flying through the air in slow-motion and revealed that it was a modified flash-bang grenade. The instant it hit the ground, it exploded, showering the whole room with light and silencing the scene temporarily. Vike ran out from the post and started trying to decapitate the soldiers, being sure to at least nick each of them with the axe before moving on to the next. Some of the soldiers were shooting wildly, and others tried to run away, shooting behind them. Others accidentally ran right up to Vike, only to have their heads removed. "Careful there, mate! Don't lose yer head!" He mocked their accent again, before finishing off everyone else in the room. "You lot are terrible."

"Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air!" Vike turned around to face whoever it was who had escaped the massacre, and was met with one lone guard aiming a small handgun at him.

"Don't make me laugh! What are you going to do if I don't?"

"I will _end_ you." This time Vike did laugh.

"You and what army?"

"This army." As he said that, ropes started falling from the ventilation shafts around the high ceiling, and hundreds of soldiers started sliding down them.

"Good army. Is it good enough?" With that last comment, Vike rushed at the army, axe at the ready. Then, the credits started to roll.

"What? I thought that was the last episode!"

-:|:|:|:-

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter right now. You're in danger and that's what matters." The man rushed at the police who were piling in the door and started beating them to death with his bare hands. "Ha! Call that a weapon? Now **these** are weapons!" He crushed one of the officers' heads between his fists. "You are a disgrace to your species!" Getting the message, the waves of armed police stopped rushing at the house and started retreating. One tossed an object into the house, which the man saw. "You people are **terrible** at this!" He stepped on the object, which crushed it, releasing a dense white gas. "Tear gas? More like tears of **laughter!**"

"You need to think of better one-liners."

"Shut up, girl! I am the King of one-liners!" He continued to beat the living daylights out of everyone who came through the door. To his disappointment, most of them hung back in the street. "Get some courage, you pathetic excuses for human beings!" He rushed out and expected to be met with a wall of bullets flying at him. That was exactly what he got.

"**Brave Jump!**"

He crouched for a moment while the small army aimed at him, and the moment they unleashed their fire, he jumped into the air, higher than the surrounding buildings. Some of the officers carried on shooting at him, but mostly, they simply stood there, jaws wide open at the amazing feat. They hadn't managed to pull themselves together by the time he landed, crushing about three of them beneath his massive feet. Before anyone could process what had happened, he grabbed one man from the crowd, by the feet, and started beating everyone around him to a pulp with him. Once again, the sea of officers started to retreat, some running down the street at fast as a man can run.

-:|:|:|:-

While the stranger was massacring half of Tokyo's police force, Light and Misa took the distraction as an opportunity to escape. They ran away from the chaos and got into a dark alleyway as soon as possible, to avoid being seen by the fleeing officers. While Light walked further into the alley, Misa carried on watching for a few seconds.

"Whoever that is, he's strong."

"I could see that."

"He just jumped higher than the rooftops."

"Don't over-exaggerate things. We need to worry about finding a place to live, not about some fancy acrobatics. Thanks to L, the whole country knows that I'm Kira, and he seems to know that you also have a Death Note. Half of them will want me dead. The other half…"

"What?"

"We need to get to some Kira supporters. Anyone else would probably kill me on sight."

"I know where we can find some."

"Take me to them."

-:|:|:|:-

"Sir! We've got a big problem!"

"What is it, Jenson?"

"There's this man, and he… he killed _everyone!_ He ran out of the house at us and beat them all to death with his bare hands!"

The Director, who was talking to the officer over the two-way radio, stood up from his seat, eyes wide.

"What."

"They're dead! Every one of them, I think! I think he might come for me next!"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Sir, I saw it with my own eyes. This man is a monster!"

"Come back here as soon as possible." He cut the connection to Jenson, put the radio onto the table and picked up the phone. "L, of all the things…"

-:|:|:|:-

"JAMES VULCAN DEVILLE!"

"How did you know my alias' middle name?"

"Don't try to change the subject. I just got word from the Director that hundreds of his men have been killed! He tells me that _I_ sent them to Misa's place, only to be met with a monster and be slaughtered! What do you have to say about this?"

"I have this to say: While a little mad, Light's not a monster yet. That comes after the Yotsuba arc."

"No, a third person! He beat the men to death with his bare hands, and Light and Misa escaped!"

"Hm. A third person, you say? I don't know of them having any allies at this point, and definitely not anyone so strong. Best not to dwell on it, I suppose. How about we try to work out where they went, eh? Thanks to the hard work of yours truly, he now has half the country after his blood. The other half love him for what he's done. So… he'll be heading for a place with Kira supporters. I'll need to check if any of his friends support Kira. Meanwhile, we should check any nearby areas which support Kira, and any such households. Maybe just check all of the houses."

"You're missing the point. If we search for him again, everyone who searches will be killed again!"

"Then send in better-trained men! Obviously, if they had simply _shot_ the guy, he'd be dead by now."

"You come from a fictional existence. What if this man does as well?"

"Then we have a problem. He could be the Hulk for all we know. Was there a better description of him?"

"No. All witnesses were too terrified to take notes."

"Figures. I'll wait 'till morning then. Should be something about it on the news. Maybe we'll get lucky. Maybe there'll be video footage of him."

"If you do this kind of thing again-"

"You'll what? Imprison me? Because, even though you can do that, and even though the timeline has completely changed, I'm still your best bet for solving this case. Besides, I didn't kill anyone, I just gave advice. And not bad advice, either. A mysterious man just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And, so, hundreds of people have lost their lives."

"Exactly. Now, if you excuse me, I have a season finale to watch."

-:|:|:|:-

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" This girl was about the same age as Misa, but brunette and slightly taller. She ran down the stairs while tying her hair, trying to get the door as soon as possible. As soon as she reached it, she flung the door open. "Misa!"

"Chikako!"

The two of them hugged while Light stood in the corner of the front garden.

"Who's this?"

"That's Light Yagami."

"Kira?"

"Yes!"

At this, Chikako jumped with joy and started screaming, much to Light's dismay. Even worse, she ran up to him and started shaking his hand furiously enough to make it ache. "Hi! I'm Chikako Sakue!"

"Yeah… Erm, we need a place to stay where the police won't find us. I don't suppose-"

"Of course you can stay here! After all you've done, it's the least I could do!"

As he walked into the house, Light smirked a little at this. Admittedly, it was good to have people this grateful for having the world cleaned. "Don't you have any things?"

"No. We had to leave in a hurry."

He went straight to the kitchen.

"You got any consommé crisps?"

"Eugh! No!"

"Pity. Where am I going to sleep, then?"

-:|:|:|:-

Boris had just showered. After L had interrupted his last attempt to shower, he had quickly tried again, this time without interruptions. As he walked out into the main bedroom, his gaze fell upon something on the wall.

"Strange…"

It looked like a dark purple ink blot. Curiously, he walked up to it for a closer inspection. He noticed, as he got closer, that it was a lot wider than it was high, and was much, much darker near the centre. He walked even closer and noticed a sound coming from it. It sounded almost like a voice, but too quiet to understand. Even closer, he saw that the very core of it, the pitch-black part, formed a shape not unlike lightning, or a crack in a wall. The voice was getting louder and more clear.

"Th… …nd… …umming… …stop…"

And just as he started to be able to make out some of the words, he reached the wall.

"Dammit!"

Wanting to hear more, he pressed his ear to the spot. The moment he did, he heard a loud cracking sound, like a crack growing in a sheet of glass. He could still make out the voice in the background. Giving up, he pulled his ear away from it and was surprised to notice that it had grown. It was not clearly a large black crack in the wall, spreading out from the spot where his ear touched the wall, spreading out in about five different directions and glowing dark purple. Curiously, he put his eye to the centre of the structure. What he saw was the complete opposite of what he expected. It was a sight that looked like deep space, only with a background that looked like purple clouds with the occasional lightning strike. There were a lot of stars that looked like they were all grouped in clusters, some a lot bigger than others. Some of these stars simply appeared from nowhere before his eye, and others disappeared while he watched. In the left of what he could see was a large red-brown planet, which was partially covered by dirty-looking clouds.

"It's YOU!"

"AH!" He recoiled from the crack, surprised by the sudden voice. "Why didn't you talk that loud before?" A moment later, he noticed that the voice had reduced to a quiet whisper again, and that the crack was shrinking. Deciding that he'd had enough of this, he lay down in the bed and tried to fall asleep.

-:|:|:|:-

After about an hour, he gave up. It simply did not come naturally to fall asleep at 6 PM. He got up from the bed and checked the spot from the wall where the crack had been an hour ago. It had completely disappeared.

'Maybe it was a dream.'

He decided to check on L and everyone else. (He didn't even consider the rest important characters any more) After leaving the room, he noticed a larger crack on the carpeted floor. He noticed it, and walked calmly in the opposite direction to L's room. As he walked, he heard whispering in the air, incomprehensible like the whispering from the crack. He ignored this and knocked on the door. When it opened, what he saw shocked him. The room had nobody in it, and instead had a gaping hole in the floor, and beneath it was the space scene from the crack. Boris could not ignore this too.

"What the hell is going on here?"

He decided that he needed to look on the internet for a solution, seeing as he had no idea of what was going on, and turned around to make for the door, and was met with… his own room, laptop open in front of him.

"Ah, that's how it's going to go."

The whispering was growing more intense and clear.

"I'm guessing that there's no continuity, so this must be a dream. Am I right?"

"Yes. You are asleep. You talk in your dreams a lot."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"The end of everything everywhere is coming-"

The voice started to get quieter, and eventually shrank back into the mysterious whispers that he had heard before. Then, it vanished altogether.

"Wait, what?"

This was the last thing he said before he woke up again.

"Perhaps using the internet to help isn't a bad idea."

-:|:|:|:-

"Over one hundred and fifty police officers were brutally murdered last night. Eyewitnesses claim that the murderer was a 'huge Australian man'. The men were sent to the location to apprehend Kira…"

"Hey, L! It's starting!"

L walked over to a chair and hopped over the back of it, sitting in his iconic crouch on it, watching the TV intensely.

"…CCTV footage of the assailant leaving the crime scene has been found. As of yet, his identity is unknown."

"They need a show like Crimewatch here."

"We will show you the tapes. If anyone has any information that can help us arrest this man, please inform the police. There is a large sum of money as a reward for any information leading to his capture."

"Never mind."

The screen cut to the footage, showing the bare-chested man running along a street with bloody hands. At one point, the camera got a glimpse of the man's chest hair, at which point Boris started stammering uncontrollably.

"But… No… That's not… But it…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Yes, something is _very, very_ wrong."

"What?"

"I'm afraid that we are in very, very big trouble here."

**AN: Bonus points to anyone who knows who the stranger is.**

**I was unsure about introducing the whole Crack business at this point, but might as well get some of it out of the way now.**

**Reader-anonymous: "What kind of cellular connection provider guarantees connection between different worlds?" A damn good one, that's what.**

**"And a trial cannot be started so quickly." I don't claim to know much (Read: Anything) about any Justice system. I understand that a lot has to be gone through before the trial itself actually starts, and it usually doesn't go on like I portrayed. I'll just say that L has a _lot_ of power and leave it at that.**

**"L should have been genius enough to ask Boris whether there are other Death Notes on Earth" Perhaps he deduced that they were exclusive to his own world. Perhaps he doesn't care. Perhaps I just didn't think of that.**

**As usual, review like 'Phlame and Reader-anonymous, and be sure to catch the next chapter when it's available.**


	10. A new Foe: Part 3

Ch. 9: A new Foe: Part 3

"Why are we in trouble? Who is this man?"

"His name is Saxton Hale. He is… how should I put this? Close to indestructible."

"Why? How?"

"It's not simple. He has been exposed to a fictional element called Australium, which makes people much cleverer, but also more stupid, if that makes sense. It also makes them more strong, and it is said that he is the strongest man, living or dead. Using nought but his bare fists, he has gone up against many highly trained mercenaries using exotic and excellent weapons, _and won._ Worst of all, he seems to have something against the police and their allies, which seems to include us."

"What can we do?"

"I'd suggest an army. Bullets are pretty much useless, so you might want to consider sending some tanks against him. Keep in mind that he can be hit point blank by a deadly explosion, lit on fire, shot in the eye with an arrow and hammered, and come out of it like he went in. So, we should go all out."

"I think you overestimate my influence. No army is in my control."

"Oh, that's annoying. What influence do you have, then? I suppose the police do whatever you ask."

"Yes, but that's all."

"And the police don't have much more firepower than I sent to that house?"

L glared at him. "No." Boris made a note to never mention that again, then continued.

"Then what can we do?"

"You know more about him. Perhaps you know of a weakness."

"True. He's only human, after all."

-:|:|:|:-

Knock

Knock

Knock

Chikako and Light awoke to the thunderous knocking on the front door. At that volume, everyone else on the street probably did as well. They got frustrated when it carried on. After he found Chikako's room, Light practically had to shout to be heard.

"What's the time?"

Chikako looked at the wall clock above Light.

"3 AM."

"Seriously…? You answer the door. Nobody must know that Misa and I are here."

In the next room, Misa was miraculously sleeping through the monstrous booming. Wanting it over quickly, Chikako ran down the stairs to find that the door had broken in places and had almost come off its hinges. She quickly threw it open to find the colossal beast that was Saxton Hale behind it.

"Yes…?"

"Light Yagami and Misa Amane are here. Take me to them."

Quickly switching to English, Chikako continued. "They're not here. I don't know who- who you're talking about."

The massive man pointed at the trail of bloody footprints leading to the front door.

"Don't act like you don't know. Now take me to them."

"_Fine._" She turned around and started walking back up the stairs. "Light! A giant's here to see you!"

He appeared at the top of the staircase, and was clearly surprised.

"You! How did you find us?"

"Bloody footprints."

"That means that the authorities will be able to find us."

"Then die." Hale cracked his knuckles, emphasising the point.

"No, I don't want to attract attention to where we are. We can't really stay here, and we can hardly wander the streets. Who knows what people will make of a bare-chested giant travelling around with a recent celebrity and a wanted criminal. I suppose you _are_ right, then. We'll have to deal with them if they do come. But what then? We need to find a way to locate L and kill him, and find out how he knew about Misa and the Death Note. You, Australian guy! How did you know my name?"

"I watched Death Note."

"You watched my Death Note?"

"No, Death Note. The TV show."

"There's no show about Death Notes."

"There is. I watched it."

"I think I know what happened." Both Light and Saxton looked at Chikako.

"Well? Out with it!"

"I think he," She motioned toward Hale, "came from a fictional world."

"What?" Light yelled in disbelief. "You cannot be serious!"

"If you'd been paying attention to anything other than your own life and criminals, you'd have noticed that a lot of people have been vanishing lately. Some of them manage to contact their families, and every single one claims to be in a fictional world. It happens in reverse too; we get 'immigrants'. What if, where he comes from, this whole world is a TV show?"

"That's nonsense. How could Earth be a TV show?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"She's right. This is a show. Now, let's go kill L!"

Light thought about this for a moment.

"If this is true, then I may know how L knows about the Death Note. And what you're saying does make sense. Regardless, we've got to find out L's name and face to kill him with the Death Note, or his location to kill him the normal way. You!" He motioned toward Hale. "What's your name?"

"Saxton Hale."

"Okay. Now, I think that, unless Saxton here knows what we need to…"

"I don't know his name. I know what he looks like, but that's it."

"…then we should try to find out his location. All we know is that he's probably in some headquarters away from the NPA HQ. When I spoke to Naomi, she told me that nobody was there, so they must be somewhere else. Even so, out best bet is to check the NPA HQ. Perhaps there's someone there who can lead us to them."

He just got blank stares in return.

"Ugh. Chikako, have you got a hoodie or something to hide my face? We're going out."

-:|:|:|:-

The LABB Over-Maximum Security Compound was a formidable building, towering far above the skyline of Los Angeles. It was made of thick concrete and featured no windows; it was more like a mountain than a building from the outside. Its corridors and stairwells were guarded by a small army of over three hundred armed guards. Even if the prisoner managed to escape his cell, he would have to get through about a hundred solid steel doors before he reached the front door. Escape was said to be impossible. All of this security was in place to guard a single prisoner: Beyond Birthday.

One of the building's guards, Chris Anderson, was making his rounds while making idle chat with his assigned partner, Samantha Norris.

"I think this is the most boring job I could imagine. It's so repetitive."

"I'll say. You've said that every day for over a month now."

"That's the point. Ironic joke. Job's got good pay, though."

"Got that right."

"Hey, what's that?"

He pointed at the wall of Beyond's cell.

"What? I don't see anything."

"Looks like a stain."

"That's not odd. Why are you telling me about a stain?"

"Well, for one thing, it's purple."

"Nothing weird about that."

"And another thing: It's growing."

"What?"

He was right. The marking was indeed growing. It started to make the unmistakable form of a black crack, with an alien purple glow.

"Ay, Beyond! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The figure beyond the bars turned around, showing that his face looked almost identical to L's. He even adopted the same standing posture as L.

"Who, me? Why, I'm not doing anything."

"Don't play dumb with me! How do you explain that crack?"

"My dear friend, these walls are four inches of solid concrete. It would take a lot of force to crack them, much more than I have available."

"Then what's going on?"

"Chris?"

He turned to Samantha, "What?"

"Look at the crack."

It had spread throughout the entire wall and was starting to move down the corridor, closer to the thick steel door at the end. More worryingly, though, the corridor started shaking.

"What's going on?"

Before anyone could answer, a man-sized chunk of the wall came loose and fell backward into… a perfectly flat meadow?

"There's a field back there!"

Despite the situation, Chris walked up to the hole and stuck his head in. Right in front of him was a very flat meadow, populated with sheep and cows. In the far distance, he saw a forest. He looked left and saw a large desert, stretching further than he could see. There was some kind of structure in it, the details of which he couldn't make out the details of. While he was examining it, he failed to notice a quiet hissing coming from in front of him, quickly growing louder. A moment too late, he heard it.

"What's that?"

His last words before the source of the hissing exploded. The entire wall fell apart, taking down the barrier between Beyond Birthday and Samantha Norris. Surprisingly, the crack simply stayed there, hung in the air.

"Ah, dear Samantha. Nice to see you again. Tell me, what have you been doing to cause such an accident?"

Samantha, however, was speechless. She had just witnessed a man who she could call her friend, explode.

"I asked you a question."

His speech brought her back to reality, "What have you done?"

"I told you: I had nothing to do with this."

Another chunk of air fell back to widen the hole. Inside it, Samantha saw a spot of green in the field that was out of place.

"One moment. Don't move."

She stuck her head in the hole.

"They always do that. Why don't they ever just _run away_ from the Obviously Dangerous Place?"

When she looked forward, she saw about five man-sized green creatures, standing upright on four stubby legs. Their only features were two hatred-filled eyes, and a large mouth contorted into an eternal frown. And they were coming straight for her.

"Ah!"

She retreated from the hole and ran back to the steel door at the end of the corridor, opening it only to be met with about fifty more guards.

"Hey, what's going on in there?"

"I don't even know."

She ran through the crowd, who were met with the sight of Beyond Birthday crouching in the cell, behind the ruins of the wall, and the large hole hanging in the air, sending tentacle-like cracks out in all directions.

"Mother of God…"

While they were shocked, one of the creatures stepped through the hole and started approaching the guards aggressively.

"What are you? What do you want? Where did you come from?"

The thing just walked ever closer to them silently, and, if you were to listen carefully enough, you could hear Beyond chuckling in the background.

"Why won't you stop?"

He drew his assault rifle and aimed it at the thing. Its only response was a low hissing.

"I am ordering you to cease and desist!"

It started to swell up as the hissing grew louder.

"This is your last warning! Stop that right now or-"

The rest of his sentence was cut short by the mighty explosion that rang through the entire building, drawing the attention of everyone. Not a person in the group survived unharmed, and the few that were still alive would soon be dead.

-:|:|:|:-

In the dead of night, Light and Chikako approached the police station, both wearing hoods to conceal their faces. When they arrived, Light hung back in the street as Chikako entered the building, taking the hood down as she did so. With determination, she walked up to the receptionist at the desk.

"Excuse me, where can I get information to L?"

"Hang on a moment." The receptionist picked up a phone and started dialling. After a moment, he started talking. "Mr. Matsuda. You are needed." He put the phone down and turned to Chikako. "He'll be a moment."

That moment, Matsuda ran down the staircase at the back of the room, looking like he was about to tip forward and roll down. After he managed to get to the bottom alive, he ran up to Chikako, an enthusiastic grin plastered across his face. That grin disappeared once she started talking.

"You people say you've got the great L on your side, but you're not getting anywhere! You let Kira escape! You let hundreds of men die! And you still haven't gotten anywhere! I want to know why my taxes are being wasted on you people if you won't even catch the serial killer! I ought to-"

"Ma'am, that's enough." The receptionist was suddenly right behind her. "I assure you, the Task Force are doing all within their power to catch the criminal." At that moment, Mogi walked in. "Mr. Matsuda, you can go now. Ma'am, please leave."

"I'm still annoyed about this." She started walking to the door with Matsuda ahead of her. "If you lot could just show some _results!_"

Mogi glanced at her before going further into the building, but didn't question it. When Chikako got outside, she ran straight to Light, out of sight of Matsuda, who was walking in the opposite direction.

"It's him, he's on the team!" She pointed at the oblivious Matsuda. "Let's follow him!"

"Yes, that _was_ the plan."

He didn't wait for a reply before taking off after Matsuda.

-:|:|:|:-

After 30 minutes of following, Light and Chikako had ended up at the hotel where L was currently staying. Matsuda was still oblivious, which made Light suspicious.

"This seems too easy. You follow him alone."

She nodded and walked in nonchalantly after him. A moment too late, she noticed him behind the closing lift doors.

"Guess I'm taking the stairs."

She did so, and took off up the stairs at a sprint to keep up with the lift. Eventually, panting and sweating like a dog, she reached the top floor, floor 9. After taking a moment to recover, she caught a tiny glimpse of Matsuda turning a corner.

'Great, more running.'

She sprinted after him, stopping at the corner to peek round without being seen. He didn't notice her as he opened one of the doors on the corridor and walked in. After she heard it shut behind him, she ran forth to see what number it was, room number 911.

'Yeah, this does seem too easy.'

From inside the room, she could hear two voices. One was tough and firm, and the other sounded like… a pathetic wimp.

"Matsuda! Were you followed?"

So the wimpy voice belonged to Matsuda.

"Sorry, Chief. I'll just check now."

'Uh-oh. Time to leave.'

She ran down the corridor and only just managed to turn the corner before the door opened behind her.

"Nope! Nobody followed me!"

Matsuda failed to hear the hurried footsteps.

"You got back quickly."

"They're staying in room 911."

"Perfect. Let's go."

-:|:|:|:-

"L, we are both such idiots!"

"You may be. Why do you consider yourself stupid?"

"We've been worrying about how to defeat Saxton when the answer's been under our noses all along!"

"I know."

"If you know, why didn't you say anything?"

"There could have been a more humane solution."

"Like what? Use tranquiliser on him?"

At that moment, Matsuda walked into the room.

"Ah, you're back. I was starting to miss your hilarious antics!"

Soichiro stood up and spoke, "Matsuda! Were you followed?"

"Sorry, Chief, I'll just check now."

He went to the door and looked out of it.

"L, did you hear that?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Someone was eavesdropping."

Matsuda strolled gleefully into the room, telling everyone that "Nobody followed me!"

Boris couldn't help but facepalm. "You're wrong and stupid and don't deserve to be here."

"What?"

"You were followed. You really, really should have worked out that those footsteps meant someone was running away."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Now, what to do about our friend there? They obviously know that we're in here, and will most likely tell Light, who would bring Hale here to kill us all. And, as it stands, we have only one way to deal with him."

L simply nodded, already knowing what it was. Matsuda replied before he could, "What's that?"

"Unspoken plan guarantee."

Matsuda just watched him like he was crazy.

"In fiction, a plan that is told to the audience almost never works. Conversely, plans that are kept secret are almost guaranteed to succeed. From my perspective, this is fiction. So I'm staying shut up."

-:|:|:|:-

Light, Ryuk, Misa, Saxton Hale strode across the city, anyone who dared to oppose them either suffering death by the page of Death Note that Misa took, or by Hale's fists. Only very few people noticed them, though, and half of those were Kira supporters who volunteered to keep other people from seeing. As they neared the hotel, the night's full moon started to get blocked from sight by the gathering clouds. The rumbling of thunder started to roll in from just outside the city.

"Dammit! I had a whole speech prepared and that thunder blocked out the start of the thing!"

The three turned sharply to see Boris standing in an alleyway with his long coat and wide-brimmed hat on.

"Hello, people. You three are about to die at my hands."

Hale stepped forth from the other two. "You and what army?"

"Okay, I'll admit, I don't have an army. But, just like you, Mister Saxton Hale, I don't need one. You may be familiar with this."

Boris drew his hand from his pocket and held it in the air beside his head, imitating a gun with it pointing upward.

"Mister Hale. I am about to kill you with this gun."

"How **dare** you! Are you calling me weak?"

"No, I am not-"

"SAXTON **HAAAAAALE!**" The giant man leapt into the air, ready to crush Boris beneath his massive legs as the heavens started to shower the city with rain.

"Just as planned."

He took aim with his fingers and announced his attack with a "POW!" Light, Misa and Boris all saw the life leave the colossal man once that word was uttered. He landed on the ground just in front of Boris and immediately keeled over. Another crack of lightning, much closer this time, lit up his body, showing the fractured ends of about ten ribs poking out of his back.

"Haha. I killed Saxton Hale by pointing at him. Well, that's what the illusion looked like. You two already know how I did that, don't you?"

Misa looked confused, but Light nodded. "You used your piece of Death Note to schedule his death here exactly as you pointed at him. And you've already scheduled both of our deaths."

"Correct! But come on, that was epic, wasn't it!"

At that moment, a third bolt of lightning sailed down from the sky and hit Misa directly.

"Don't you just love dramatic deaths? I'd use the classic heart attack, but that's boring. Anyways, just me and you now. The two of us stand and one will fall. You. You will fall."

"Why would you do this? Why would you-"

"Hang on, you're meant to be dead now."

"I what?"

"You're meant to be dead. Why do I have to keep repeating things to everyone? Thing is, your death was scheduled for immediately after I said you will fall."

"You mean the Death Note didn't work?"

"Impossible! Ryuk, what witchcraft is this? And why have you been silent all this time?"

"I didn't do anything." The God of Death flew up to Boris to intimidate him. Although his face was hidden, it was plain to both Light and Ryuk that the man wasn't intimidated.

"Tell me, Ryuk: Do you like machines?"

"No."

"Pity. I could have made a joke about you being Deus Ex Machina, God of the Machine and helping Light with- Ah, it sounded better in my head. You should go now. Nice seeing you again."

Ryuk looked back to see Light running away and hovered away after him. As soon as they were both out of sight, Boris took a paper out of his pocket and started writing.

"Must've misspelled it the first time. Well this time, I'll be sure to kill him."

**AN: I have most chapters ready over a week in advance. This one? One day in advance.**

**I think I've done better than this chapter, but meh. Could've been better, could've been worse.**

**Thanks to AnonMouse, Reader-Anonymous and The 'Phlame for reviewing.**

**Reader-Anonymous: Good luck for me or for one of the characters?**

**AnonMouse: More is written.**

'**Phlame: You're welcome.**


	11. The wrath of a God

Ch. 10: The Wrath of a God

"Hi, Light! Where's Misa?"

"She died."

"She… died?" Her face dropped and her tone became more grim. "Who did this?"

"L, I think."

"What went wrong?"

"We were interrupted by L. He used a page of the Death Note to kill Misa and Saxton."

"Then… we have to kill them."

"Yes, but we don't know L's name."

"We don't need to use the Death Note. We can use this."

She pulled a long kitchen knife from behind her back, about as long as her hand.

"I… why do you have that behind your back?"

"In case of knife emergencies. Now, let's go before they find us."

"But we should- AAH!"

He was interrupted by Chikako grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the house, determined to take the two of them to the hotel.

"Wait! Aren't you at least going to close your front door?"

"Oh, right."

-:|:|:|:-

"Ha! This is hilarious! Look at you all dying!"

Beyond was gleefully laughing at the dead and dying prison guards from a safe distance. Somewhere along the way, another green creature had burrowed into the depths of the pile of corpses. At this point, it also detonated, killing those left alive and throwing the dead bodies all over the corridor and cell.

"Hey, you! Dead guy! Don't slap me again! Ah… Hello."

He turned to face the small army of monsters who had come through the hole. With the wall destroyed, he could now see the hole perfectly clearly.

"I suppose you want me dead now."

They aggressively crept up to him, silently crossing the large cell to the insane criminal.

"I may have been here for years now,"

Two of them got close enough to the psychopath to _hug_ him.

"I may be insane,"

Said monsters started to hiss loudly.

"I may be scrawny and small,"

They both started to swell up violently as Beyond stood up and looked one of them in the cold, dead, black eye.

"But I AM NOT WEAK!"

He brought his foot up and thrust it powerfully into the first monster's face, with enough force to throw it across the room where it exploded. In under a second, he slapped the other one with the same foot, forcing it into the corner of the room where it, too, exploded, taking out most of the wall with it.

"And I am not stupid."

He ran over to the hole in the wall, pursued by the rest of the monsters, and climbed out. The man had been kept in the building for years already, in the same room all the time. The room had no windows or bars, or any way to see outside. So it was only at this point that he learned that the room was near the top of the building, 50 or so floors in the air.

"Piece of cake."

Calmly than a person would expect, he started climbing down the side of the massive concrete building, taking each dent and crack in its façade as a foothold to get further down without damage. All the monstrous creatures could do was gather at the edge of the broken wall and watch as the scrawny man escaped their clutches.

"After all this time, I'm finally free. I hadn't much of a life before I was caught, so there's not much to do. I could go on a killing spree, but that lacks the art that real serial killing has. I suppose what I should really do is defeat _Lawliet_." He said the name with spite, as if only uttering it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I found him before, and I'll be able to find him again. After all, I am the greatest criminal ever to live, and the fact that _he_ defeated me once doesn't change that." As his internal monologue finished, he reached the ground. "Now, to evade the authorities." He took off running down the street he had arrived on, trying to get out of sight as soon as possible.

-:|:|:|:-

"I've been expecting you. That's why I'm wearing this."

Boris was apparently alone in his hotel room, on the bed and wearing a full-face police helmet with tinted visor. Anyone who had looked in would only have seen and heard him talking to himself. The truth, however, was far from that, for he was holding a conversation with the Shinigami Rem, who was standing before him.

"Ha! Even you, a God of Death cannot kill me now!"

"You have to take that off some time. And when you do, I will know your name and kill you."

"Maybe. However, if I've learned anything from my time in this world, it's that either me or Light is the main character. And the other one is the main antagonist. So, I'm not going to be killed off by a minor character like you."

"Misa's Death Note is now yours-"

"So you have to follow me everywhere I go. Yes, I know that, and it is a problem. So I will simply have to kill you first."

"Impossible."

"Maybe, but there has to be a way to kill a God of Death. I simply need to find it. And when I do, you are toast, you hear?"

"You cannot."

"Ha! You saw what I did to Hale. What makes you think I cannot do something like that to you? I just need to be more creative. After all, nothing is impossible. Except perpetual motion, that's just unnatural. Not really unnatural, but-"

His ranting was interrupted by a hard glare from Rem, as if to say "Shut up, we're trying to kill each other".

"Ah, sorry, I do that sometimes. Point is, I will defeat you. Let the games begin!"

"I assure you, this is no game."

"Oh, don't be so down! Of course it is. It's just that lives are on the line, rather than money or honour."

After this, he got up and walked across the room to the door and left.

-:|:|:|:-

The duo had arrived at the hotel, Light leading and Chikako following him. They strode across the lobby inconspicuously, Light's hood keeping his face from being seen. Nobody in the seats and at the tables in the room had any idea that the one they called Kira walked among them. They entered the lift as the only other person hurriedly left it, and Light jabbed the button for floor 9. The doors shut, and the lift came to life, bringing them upward to their powerful rivals.

-:|:|:|:-

"L, I need something from that you that I am almost certain that you have." Boris bent over and whispered the rest in L's ear, as he did not want Rem to hear what he wanted, and he definitely didn't want any eavesdroppers to hear. "You do not tell anyone at all that I want that. Can you help me?"

"I can. Come with me."

L stood up and made for the door of the room, closely followed by Boris, who was in turn followed by Rem.

"What are you up to?"

"Despite your power, my Number One enemy right now is Light. Despite the fact that I'm going to go against him, I'm still not telling you what I'm planning, because I could use the same trick against you if this works. Happy worrying about things!"

While he said this, L had pulled up his phone and was talking to Watari.

"Watari! I need a unit of D 31. I'm coming to retrieve it."

"Wait, why are you going there? Why not just stay in the room and have Watari deliver it?"

"What you've asked for is very rare and valuable. Despite how much I trust Watari, it would be safer if both of us were there to make sure it isn't taken."

They started descending the ornate staircase, making their way to leave the hotel.

-:|:|:|:-

Light and Chikako reached the top floor, the doors parting before them to let them pass. They both strode across the luxurious carpet toward room 911, where they knew their greatest enemy, L, was staying. They had only to pass 8 doors in the corridor and they had reached it. Light brought his hand up and knocked on the surface of the door thrice.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Aizawa, Matsuda, Yagami and Ukita were in the room when Light knocked on the door. As the Chief was closest to the door and already standing, he went to answer it. This 'James Deville' character struck him as immature and incompetent. Enough so to forget his key. He grabbed the handle, pulled it down and started to pull the door open- only to be kicked forcefully in the stomach. His groans of pain attracted the attention of the other three men in the room, who ran to help him. They were too busy helping the Inspector and asking what happened to notice that the door was already partly open, and to notice the two figures walking through it. They only noticed when the figures were upon them. When he noticed, Aizawa stood up.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here for L."

"He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Well, he's sure to come back some time."

While this was happening, Chikako had managed to grab Matsuda in a headlock with the knife, the blade pressing against his neck.

"Now, just carry on what you're normally doing and Matsuda will live. Just don't cause the two of us any trouble."

"How could you do this?"

It was Light's father who now spoke.

"Why would you kill so many? You call this justice? This is not justice. In fact, this is worse than the crime we had before."

"What do you mean? Since I took charge, crime rates have decreased by-"

The two of them continued to argue their cases about justice so intensely that neither notices Aizawa talking on his own phone.

-:|:|:|:-

"It is here."

L pointed at a drawer among a wall which seemed to be made up entirely of drawers. It was in a large building near the hotel which had the atmosphere of a crime lab. The three were in an underground section of the building, which was behind two thick steel vault doors.

"Great! I'll be honest, I never intended to take this back to the hotel."

"You want to use it on me?"

"No."

He opened the drawer and pulled out a syringe.

"Hm. There is a problem. This has a lid on."

He removed the covering to expose the bare metal needle.

'One of the most powerful sedatives in existence. Enough to knock out an elephant for days. Should be enough for…'

He spun around on the spot and in one fluid motion, jabbed the needle deep into Rem's flesh.

"What are you doing?"

"Dealing with you."

He depressed the plunger on the syringe, sending the powerful sedative into the God of Death's system.

"Also, finding out if sedatives work on Shinigami."

"You… you are a monster! You cannot do this!"

"Oh, but I can."

He could already tell that Rem was getting sleepy, so he pulled the needle out of her and passed it back to L.

"You see, I know perfectly well how a Shinigami dies. I already did. Your deaths come when you break the rules."

Rem's eyes widened in shock, and she recoiled a little, surprised that he knew this.

"And guess what? I know the rules."

That was the last thing Rem heard before losing consciousness entirely.

"So, they so work on Shinigami. Shall we go?"

At this point, L's phone rang. Quickly, he drew it from his pocket, flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Oh. We're coming back now."

He shut it and addressed Boris.

"Well, it seems that Light is holding everyone at the hotel hostage. We should-"

"Perfect. I'll pretend to be you here. Take the bullet for you, as it were."

"You… will?"

He led Boris out through the building.

-:|:|:|:-

"Ah, hello Light and- who's this with the knife? We haven't met!"

When she didn't answer, he carried on.

"Doesn't matter. Light, I suppose you want to kill me now. Well, you'll need to know my name and face for that-"

"No, we have a knife."

"Well I was going to give them to you and let me have a symbolic death. Here, I'll give you the choice."

He pulled the helmet off his head, which he had been wearing for the entire time, and looked Light in the eye.

"You now have my face."

He pulled a small sheet of paper from his back pocket and handed it to him.

"One of these is my name."

The sheet had four names on it: Boris Kauntreil, George Kauntreil, Martin Kauntreil and Brian Kauntreil.

"Take your pick. Look, I have a Death Note for you to write it in. It belonged to Misa's Shinigami. If you do, please be a dear and use the front page, or some page around about the middle."

When he saw the paper, Ryuk tried to conceal a chuckle. He failed miserably and burst into mad laughter, making Light suspicious.

"Enough games. Chikako, write down all of these names on the last page."

"No, that's- that's not fair! You're not meant to do that! And on the _last page?_ Come on, that's just unorganised! How very dare you! When I see you in Mu, you'll be sorry! I mean, at least write them yourself!"

"No. You would not simply hand me the information needed to kill you, so this is obviously a trap. I will not write the names myself, nor will I use the pages you asked me to."

"Come on!"

"Too late. The names are written."

"Then I will die. So… I think I should do this."

He ran at Chikako and grabbed the hand with the knife, and forced it out of her hand. Before either Light or her could attack back, he ran to the window and threw it out.

"Now, I'm probably going to die in about ten seconds. Goodbye."

He ran out of the door to the stairwell, closely followed by Light and Chikako, who were in turn being followed by the Task Force. This time, they drew stares from everyone nearby, and a lot of the bystanders noticed that Kira was amongst them, although they recognised nobody else. When he got out of the building, Boris stopped and turned around to meet Light as he left the building.

"Light, let me tell you something. A rule of the Death Note even you do not know. When a person's name is misspelt four times, they become immune to the Death Note forever. Now think about what you've just done."

He ran away down the road, in the direction of the building where Rem was currently unconscious. Light and Chikako ran in the opposite direction, wanting to lose the attention of the police and the Task Force who had just reached the doors.

"After them!"

This was slightly too late, for Chikako and Kira had got out of their line of sight, they had no idea where they had gone.

"Where are they?"

"Drat! We were too late. Call the Director, get a full search of the area and find out who that girl was."

-:|:|:|:-

After the Task Force chased the criminals from the hotel, L walked back into Room 911. He was soon followed by the Task Force, who explained what happened outside.

"…They both escaped. I called up the Director and asked him to get a full search of the area, but he didn't have enough manpower available. So that leaves us with that girl who he was with."

"Yes, she should be able to lead right to him."

"Then we should search our databases for her."

"You four should do that now. If any of you find out where she lives, tell me and each other. I will wait for-"

Boris threw open the door of the room at that moment, cutting L off mid-sentence.

"Hey everyone! What did I miss?"

"-Him. We are now trying to discover who it was who was with Light just now. But there's no need now because-"

"I have no idea. She's not a character. Just because I view this place as fiction, doesn't mean I know everything about everyone. All I have is a plan to destroy Kira without killing Light. I think you'll like it."

"Stop trying to thrust your ideas upon us and listen. There is no need now because I can see across the room that Mogi has found her. She is Chikako Sakue."

"Wow, that's good. I didn't expect you to find that out in the ten minutes that I took in giving the Death Note back to Rem. I still can't believe a sedative worked on a Shinigami. Anyway, I'm going now. Got to neutralise Kira before it's too late."

He ran back out of the door and out of the hotel.

-:|:|:|:-

"He said something. He told us that misspelling a name four times in a Death Note gives a person immunity to the Death Note. I know that he has a Death Note, so being immune to Death Notes can only be a good thing. However, I don't know the rules which is why I need you. Ryuk, is there any way that misspelling your own name four times could kill you?"

"I don't know. There's something in the Shinigami Realm which you humans would call a guidebook on the Death Note, but I'm not allowed to go back until I see you die or the Death Note be destroyed. So you're stuck."

"Then it would be best not to try. Judging by what he did at the hotel, he's planning for me to write my own name, and there'll be a rule of the Death Note that kills me. I think I should just play it safe and keep killing criminals normally. I'll stay here, too, so they don't find me."

-:|:|:|:-

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?**"

"Let's see. I injected your supernatural body with an incredibly powerful sedative, I taunted you with my cruel words, I enraged you by doing that and I made you come here, in the middle of a Tokyo street. Why, what did you think I did?"

"ENOUGH! You will pay for killing Misa Amane, and for attacking me!"

She took her Death Note out and opened it in the palm of her 'hand'. She pulled a pen seemingly from nowhere and put it against the paper in an instant. Immediately, she wrote Boris' name in it, being sure to spell it perfectly and write each letter clearly, focusing intently on the notebook in front of her. When she finished, she looked up to see Boris walking in the opposite direction.

"Pfft! One does not simply _kill_ the main character!"

**AN: "You've made a powerful enemy today, my friend." Never a more appropriate time to say this.**

**Reader-Anonymous: "Too many misspellings would make Light immune to the Death Note, right?" Wow, you are good. I didn't think anyone knew that.**

"**Headache, anybody?" *Raises hand***

**Review! (That is, if it's alright with you.)**


	12. Pyromania

Ch. 11: Pyromania

"Why didn't you die? If you know how to kill me, why didn't I die?"

"I am probably the protagonist. That means I am indestructible. And I spare lives for no reason at all, like I spared yours. You think I am mad? Then why else was my arch rival, Light, not killed when I wrote his name on the Death Note. Because one does not simply _kill_ the main villain, it's not that simple."

"You're insane."

"Maybe, but it works, doesn't it? I mean, I'm still here, walking down the road, alive."

"But-"

"We have arrived."

Before them both was the Yagami family household. The traditional, yet modern, house which now only holds Sachiko and Sayu Yagami. Boris walked down the path to the front door and knocked upon said door. In ten seconds, Sayu was at the door.

"Hello…"

"Hello. I need to see your brother's room."

He simply walked in without waiting for permission or denial. Before he even reached the stairs, Sachiko stepped into view with a welcoming yet annoyed smile.

"Who are you?"

"I am working under L. For obvious reasons, I can't disclose my name, but you can call me by my alias, James Deville."

"What are you here for?"

"Ah, a woman of few words. I like that. To answer your question, I am here to burn your son's Death Note. I believe he has a small flamethrower in his room."

"No he doesn't."

"Well of course he wouldn't tell you if he had a mini-flamethrower in his bedroom, how do you think that would make him look?"

"He doesn't care how it would make me look, he's an honest boy."

"I can see that you're still loyal to your son. I respect that, but when you're wrong, you're wrong. Follow me."

He walked up the staircase, making sure that Light's mother was indeed following him, up to Light's bedroom. He disarmed the three 'traps' by the door (Mainly for effect. Obviously, Light wouldn't be returning back there any time soon.) and walked in. The first thing that drew his attention was the still open Death Note on the desk. By the state of the 'traps', he knew that the two women hadn't come in the room since Light had been unmasked, and the Death Note simply confirmed it. He picked it up and went about opening the drawer's secret component. There were a few pens in the holder which could be used, so he slid the ink cylinder out of one of those.

"You see, he wanted to hide the Death Note somewhere where it could not be found. So he put it in this drawer. Brilliant drawer, this is. Basically, it has a diary inside. Most people who open the drawer will see the diary and be satisfied with the secrets they've revealed."

He opened the drawer and showed the woman the diary.

"However, the drawer has a false bottom and a secret compartment. This is where he hid the Death Note. But there was always the chance that someone would guess that there was a false bottom, a police search for instance. So, he put in an additional safety measure. If someone forced the false bottom off, the Death Note would be set on fire. The correct way to open the hidden compartment is to use a pen, like this."

He took the cylinder and pushed it into the hole on the drawer's underside. The false bottom came loose and the compartment was revealed, along with the circuitry within.

"And that," He pointed at the compartment, "is your flamethrower. Now, have you got a lighter, or do I have to activate this?"

"No, I've got one downstairs. Do you want a drink of something?"

"How polite! Yes, I'll have a cup of tea, please."

-:|:|:|:-

"MUAHAHAHA! BUUURN!"

The Death note was burning to ashes in Boris' hand; he was gripping the only small corner of it that wasn't on fire.

"You know, I think I'm enjoying this a bit too much."

He dropped it on the tiled kitchen floor before it burnt his hand, where the rest of it was engulfed in the flame.

"And that's the end of it. Thank you, ma'am, for the tea and for use of your lighter. You've done the world a great deal of good. I'll go now."

He bowed to Sachiko, turned where he stood and walked straight out of the door.

"What now?"

"Ah, Rem, I forgot you were there. I meant to ask you something: Are you willing to put all I've done behind us and let us be allies?"

"No."

"Will you at least stop trying to kill me? I understand that you're annoyed, but I swear I only did what had to be done for the good of the world."

"Yes."

"Phew, it was annoying being attacked every five minutes. You asked 'What now?', yes? Well, what we do now is wait 23 days. If the deaths of criminals stop after that, I'll know that burning his Death Note has caused Light to lose his memories. A lesser known rule allows a person to _permanently_ lose their memories of the Note, and things are set up in a good way for that to happen. Basically, if a person loses memory 6 times, it's gone forever. Actually, you know what? I can probably check in one day. If any 'new' criminals are being killed, then I-"

"Why do you talk so much?"

"I don't know. I just enjoy conversation. Or just monologuing, whichever floats my boat at the time. It's why I talk to myself…"

While he spouted endless walls of speech about talking to oneself, his mind was elsewhere, trying to spot flaws in his plan.

'If a scrap of the Note survived, then it wouldn't work.'

'What if he taped a piece of my Death Note to his arm or something?'

'What if he has a scrap of it on him?'

Every possibility rode into his mind before he decided that waiting wasn't a good idea.

"…And that's why I have to drink a lot of water. Just had a thought: I should go and see Light in person again. I can check if my plan worked immediately. I just have to find out where they are, and I'm sure the good gentlemen of the Task Force will be willing to give me the address, and directions if I should need them."

-:|:|:|:-

A passenger jet arrived at the airport. While a lot of people, civilians and major characters alike, none of them realised the significance of one particular passenger.

"Passport?"

"Here."

The passenger pulled an American passport from his pocket and handed it to the officer. According to the document, the man was L Lawliet.

-:|:|:|:-

"Aye! Open up! It's not police!"

Boris was pounding furiously on Chikako's front door, which was still injured from Saxton Hale's assault.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, I'm not looking out the window, am I?"

"Then ask."

"Who's there?"

"Long story. I'm an L lookalike who's working for L. I'd like to discuss our situation with you. Please bear in mind that I have the power and the authority to break this door down if necessary."

Chikako slowly edged the door open and peered out.

"Hello, madam. I would like to ask Light a few questions. I'm certain he can hear me now, so I'll just shout them." He inhaled deeply and let out a yell that, although it travelled throughout the entire house, was far from impressive. "**Aye, Yagami! Have you got any scraps of your first Death Note that you can use?**"

"No! Why would I want any of those?" His body appeared from a doorway. Obviously, he had been listening. "And why are you even here, if you're not going to arrest me?"

"I wanted my Death Note back. But, seeing as you don't have anything else, I'll let you keep it until you get back on your feet. Look, if you have any scraps or pages of your original anywhere at home, just tell me where they are and I'll be more than happy to bring them to you."

"I don't have any. And you don't have a Death Note."

"I own the one you're using. And if you don't have any pages anywhere, then you can use mine. But I'll want it back eventually. One more thing: Your father told me to tell you that you're no longer his son. You're disowned. Thanks for your time!"

Before either of them could respond, Boris turned his back to Light and walked quickly away.

"Nice garden, by the way."

Was the last thing he said before reaching the street and almost running away, leaving Light and Chikako confused, not daring to follow, lest someone recognise them.

-:|:|:|:-

Boris had gone straight back to the hotel, all the time ensuring that he wasn't followed.

"Soichiro Yagami, my friend! Do you mind at all if I burn down your house?"

The older man put a palm to his face and, with the hand still there, answered the question.

"Yes, I'd mind if you burnt down my house."

"Ooh, then I have some bad news."

His head shot up like he'd been electrocuted in the back.

"Burning down your house is the only way I can think of, that I can be sure that Light doesn't have any pieces of his Death Note with him. You see, if I destroy his original Death Note entirely, he will lose all memory of it, essentially allowing him to survive without punishment while still neutralising Kira. So, Soichiro Yagami, I ask of you this, possibly the most important question in your life: What is more important to you, your home or your son?"

"That will not be necessary."

They both looked at L, as did everyone else in the room who had been listening to the conversation.

"If you want to know if there are any pieces left, Sayu has five pages."

"Okay, you've got to be cheating. How the hell could you possibly know that?"

"Classified."

"Ridiculous. Why would she, of all people, take some? Doesn't she know what she's done? She's ruined the world! But fear not, gentlemen, I will talk sense into her!"

"No, you-"

By the time Soichiro had started the sentence, Boris was already out of the door.

"That is it!" He rose from the chair in which he was sitting and ran out after Boris. "This man has messed with my family for long enough!"

-:|:|:|:-

"I think I need to move again. If they know I'm here, they could simply walk in and arrest me."

"But they already found you twice, and nothing happened. Drink?"

Chikako was watching TV on a sofa, drinking beer, while Light paced back and forth behind her.

"No thanks. I need to think clearly or it could cost me my life."

"Aha."

"One false move, and I could end up in jail for life or worse, facing the death penalty. I can't risk that happening, so I must not drink."

"You could just have water. You've been ranting for hours now, you must be thirsty."

"Maybe you're- wait, what?"

"What?"

"Look."

He pointed at the TV, which showed an older Boris Contrail in a military meeting in what looked like an underground fortress.

"What is this?"

"World War. You seriously haven't heard of it?"

"No. But that's either the L lookalike who visited earlier or L himself. But knowing has name is useless now that he's immune."

"You need to calm down and stop pacing. You'll wear a groove in my floor."

"That means he can only be killed by a physical attack, which leaves us too vulnerable to being caught. I could carry on judging people from a secret location, that way he couldn't find me. Yes, that's it. I'll go to a secret place and judge criminals from there."

"Where? How will you get food or find out who the criminals are? You need to think about this more."

"I'll work on it. I won't leave without a plan."

"I'd never have guessed that being around _Kira_ would be so boring."

"What did you expect me to do, start wars like the characters in your TV shows?"

"Yes! That's what you did, you started a war against L. And look at you now, you're losing. But the side of Good always wins-"

"This is the real world. It's not a TV show or a film or anything like it. The only advantage I have is my wits. And that is why I will be victorious. If nobody can find me, if nobody knows where I am, then I can't be caught. It is simple. Now, help me find a place to go."

-:|:|:|:-

After searching the city for an hour, Boris finally found the school that Sayu attended. Not caring about pleasantries, he strode up to the main entrance and demanded to see her, telling the receptionist that it was vital and that he was working on the Kira case.

"Now let me in or I shall get the authorities to descend upon you like a wave of terror!"

The receptionist was unfazed by the threat, knowing that it was empty, but let him in anyway.

"You'll find her in the cafeteria. Down that corridor and take the first left."

"Thank you. I won't be long."

He followed the corridor, which was almost deserted at the time. At the end of it was a massive cafeteria full of teenagers eating.

"By gum, it's like Where's Wally! No, wait, there she is"

He quickly identified her sitting in a group of six, all chatting idly. Once he noticed, he started his approach slowly. If anyone had asked, he would have said that it was slow for dramatic effect. That was partially true, because he was trying to think of a witty one-liner for when he confronted her. The moment he thought of one, he sped up and was at the table in a second.

"Aye, Yagam-"

He was interrupted by a pie hitting the back of his head.

"One moment."

He turned around and scanned the room, catching one chubby boy who was trying to avert his gaze, while everybody around him kept looking between him and Boris expectantly.

"You! Boy!"

He looked up. "You want something?"

"Who was this for?" He peeled the pie off the back of his head and held it out to the child.

"Him. In the corner."

"The lanky one?"

"Yes, him."

"Okay."

He walked to the corner where the would-have-been victim was eating a pie of his own.

"Fatty over there threw this pie at you. It missed and hit me."

"Oh _did he?_"

"Yes, I just told you."

While he was talking, the kid took the pie from his hand and tossed it back at the fatter boy with pinpoint accuracy. It would have hit him in the face if a blonde girl hadn't got in the way.

"They have blondes in Japan?"

"Did you just throw a pie at me?"

He and the boy pointed at each other. "He did it."

The girl turned around to a swarm of teens behind her, who had already armed themselves with foods of all sorts, ranging from carrots to éclairs, mostly from other people's plates.

"Oh crap."

**AN: I love a good food fight.**

**If you must know, L left a camera in Light's room. It's not as if one simply leaves such an important book unwatched.**

**Sorry I failed to upload this on Friday, I thought I had and wasn't able to check all weekend. Next week's chapter should be on time. ¬_¬**


	13. Countdown

Ch. 13: Countdown

"Fire at will!"

The foodstuffs flew across the room like a meteor storm, enough to hit almost every person on the way, much to their dismay.

"I'm not Will, I'm Boris!"

The banana that hit him in the face did not care, which he peeled off and ate with a grin.

"I can understand why people enjoy food fights so much. Now _die._"

He grabbed a ladle from the serving counter which had been abandoned and scooped up a pile of some kind of stew, before throwing it blindly into the crowd.

"Why does everyone get food that they recognise and I get mystery stew?"

He scooped up another pile and tossed it out, only to be winded by a watermelon.

"Okay, this isn't going well. **Aye, everyone! Shut up and listen!**"

Nobody did, they just kept throwing any food that was at hand at whoever was around.

"Fine, have it your way."

He grabbed a knife and skewered an éclair with it. Next, he pulled a lighter in the shape of a dragon's head from his pocket and set the éclair on fire.

"**LISTEN OR BE BURNT TO ASHES!**"

They all paid attention to _that_, and even more so when they saw the flaming éclair.

"That's better. This food fight is a mess. I've never seen such an immature and childish attempt at war in all my life; you people should be ashamed of yourself."

A few looked embarrassed, but most were indifferent.

"Wars are better when there are two teams, not everyone attacking everyone else! Quickly! Half of you go behind me and the other half get in front of me!"

Nobody moved.

"Do I have to remind you who it is who is holding the flaming éclair here?"

He waved said éclair in the face of a few onlookers, who recoiled for fear of being burnt. Still, they didn't move.

"Fine then, don't. You people are no fun. Sayu Yagami, I need a word."

The crowd took a moment to work out what just happened and started throwing food across the room chaotically again. After a moment, Sayu emerged from the battle.

"You have five pages of the Death Note. Give them to me at-"

He was interrupted by a donut colliding with his cheek.

"Donut? No? Thought not."

He took a bite out of it.

"Why would anyone want to throw _this _away? It's great! Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. Give me those pages at your next opportunity or I will summon the full force of the police and army to make sure that you do. Make sure to give them all to me. When will you do this?"

The girl didn't reply.

"Five PM in your house, then? Brilliant!"

He turned around and started walking toward the exit, but was hit by a stray slice of pizza a moment before he opened the doors.

"Why do all the delicious foods hit me? Is this the curse of a protagonist?"

At that moment, the doors flew open with almost enough force to send them off their hinges. Where the doors once stood was an enraged Soichiro Yagami. Looking around the room at the carnage only made him more angry, you would expect him to explode in a moment. Instead of exploding, he shut his eyes and swallowed hard, before giving Boris a hard glare while he spoke.

"What is going on here? Do you bring anarchy wherever you go?"

"I don't bring anarchy. Anarchy follows me. Before you came, I was trying to organise this hideous brawl into a nice neat organised war. But it seems that these people like their discord."

Before he continued, a scoop of vanilla ice cream landed on the top of his head.

"Ice cream, Chief? I hear it's good to eat after spicy food."

"No."

"Suit yourself."  
He tossed the ice cream over his shoulder where it landed on nobody.

"Why are you holding a flaming éclair?"

"To try to get these misfits in line. You'll probably want to do that too. Or end the fight, whichever takes your fancy. Whichever you're doing, you'd probably want to use a weapon. Like this éclair."

He blew out the flame, shoved the éclair in his mouth and walked out of the door.

-:|:|:|:-

"Ryuk, If someone were to destroy my Death Note, would I lose my memory of it?"

"Yes."

"Then there is a problem. If Boris wants to know if I have any scraps or pages, it means he's probably destroyed the book already. But it also means that there are some scraps or pages somewhere else. Chances are, they're at my old home. It's only a matter of time before he finds and destroys the rest."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go home."

-:|:|:|:-

Beyond Birthday had gone straight to Japan after finding out that the Kira investigation was focussing on that area and that Kira had been found in that area.

"Hm. Isn't that Boris Contrail from that show?"

He was wandering the city, searching for luxurious hotels. He was almost certain that L would be in one. After all, he _knew_ L. But the search could be dropped for a few minutes for a fictional character who was nonchalantly walking down a street.

"Yes, it is, isn't it! Why is he here? Where is he going? Why am I asking myself these questions?"

He shrugged off the last question and started following Boris close enough to hear that he was speaking. Bearing this in mind, he decided only to whisper to himself.

"Seems I'm not the only one who talks to myself. They lied when they said it made me crazy!"

For the next five minutes, he tailed Boris, mentally noting the route so he could return easily. But five minutes was enough. He had a detective to find, and an interesting person who shouldn't be there simply wasn't important enough to distract him from that. So he turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Before he rounded the first corner, he glanced back and saw Boris knocking on the Yagamis' front door.

"Actually…"

-:|:|:|:-

L's phone rang in his pocket and in a second, he had it open in his hand.

"Yes?"

"Sir, numerous reports have come in of Kira being sighted running through Tokyo."

"Where and in what direction?"

"I have sent you a map."

L turned to his laptop, which now had a map of Tokyo with numerous arrows in, marking where Light had been spotted each time, and which direction he was going. Watari was admirable for this exact reason; he was always prepared. If he had something to explain, he would have a map ready. The arrows themselves formed a path, leading in the general direction of the Yagami household.

"Aizawa, Light is headed for his family's home. I want you and the rest of the team to go there, and apprehend him."

"Of course."

He and the other people in the room stood up, donned their coats and made for the door.

"Before you go, there's one more thing I need to ask you to do."

-:|:|:|:-

"Sachiko, my good friend! I need your daughter to help me with something. Do you mind if I wait here for her?"

"No, no problem."

"Oh, another thing: I took your lighter last time I came. Here it is back."

He produced the lighter from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Sorry about stealing it in the first place, I needed to light an éclair on fire. Very nice lighter by the way. Very unique."

"Okay, that's alright."

"You're very kind. I like that. Now, tell me something. Do you hear a noise, kind of like the roaring of fire, coming from above us?"

"No."

"Okay, so I might be going insane, because I definitely hear that. Do you mind if I look around for anything that could be causing it?"

"Go ahead. Would you like a drink?"

"Ooh, I'd love another cup of tea! Now, if you excuse me…"

He dashed up the stairs, finding that the sound was getting louder the higher he got. From the top of the stairs, he could see nothing suspicious: No flames, no glowing, no ashes. There were four doors along the hallway and, seeing as he had no idea what was in each of them, he picked one at random: The furthest one away at the end of the hallway. The metal doorknob didn't feel hot at all and neither did the wood. So he went ahead and opened it. What he saw before him was something that he would never forget. Firstly, it was the bathroom he had opened, and it was mostly normal. The problem, however, was that the entire back wall was missing, showing only the purple-tinted void of space behind it.

"Erm… Sachiko? How many walls does your bathroom have?"

"Four."

"Right, I think the fourth wall's broken."

He was facing away from the bathroom when he said this, so he didn't see an object fly out of the breach and didn't realise it had done so. At least, not until it hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

He yelled this at the missing wall, and was unprepared for what came next.

"It is for your convenience."

Witnesses would claim that his jaw hit the ground, and he simply stood there staring as the wall slowly reformed itself from the outside in, until even the smallest crack and the faintest glow were all gone. All of this happened in the time it took Sachiko to reach the top of the stairs.

"I'm not… I'm not entirely sure that just happened."

"What's that?"

The woman was pointing at the object which had hit the back of Boris' head. Without answering, he picked it up. It was made of some kind of metal, and was about the size and shape of a small book. He turned it over in his hands and found something written on the other side.

_You are leaving in:_

_13:8:42:16_

"It's a countdown."

The numbers were in a purple digital display.

_13:8:42:13_

The entire object let off a soft purple glow. Not enough to light a dark room, but enough to see.

"And I have no idea what it's counting down to. If the obvious is true, it'll happen in about 13 and a third days. Maybe I get to go home. After all, it says I'm leaving then. Aye Rem! You know anything about this?"

Rem, who by now had tried to tune out everything that was happening around her, just waiting for Boris to die naturally, perked up at the mention of her name.

"No. Don't talk to me again."

"Nah, I know you can't do anything about it."

At that moment, a knocking came from the door.

"Who would be here at this hour? Apart from me, of course."

They both went to the door and opened it to find Beyond Birthday standing there.

-:|:|:|:-

Meanwhile, the Task Force were being driven in two separate cars by Soichiro Yagami and Watari, to the Yagami household. Barely two blocks away from said house, they saw Light dashing furiously toward it. He had nowhere to hide any more.

-:|:|:|:-

"Excuse me for a moment."

Boris shut the door in Beyond's face and turned to Sachiko.

"That man is an insane serial killer who is supposed to be locked in a secure compound halfway across the world. How he got here, I have no idea. How he found out that anything important was happening here, I also have no idea. The important thing is to keep calm and not let him into the-"

"Light Yagami, you are under arrest for over fifty thousand counts of murder. You have the right…"

"Isn't that Soichiro?"

As he said this, the sound of a lock being unlocked came from within the door.

"This looks like a finale. Lots of major characters in one place. Bring it on."

The door swung open to show the entire Task Force, sans Mogi, Light and Beyond standing in the front garden. Aizawa was restraining Light with his bare hands.

"Boris Contrail, you are under arrest under the orders of L for murder, breaking and entering, assault and theft."

"Okay, I admit to murder and assault. But what did I steal?"

"The lighter."

"Oh, come on! You're going to arrest me for stealing a lighter, among other things? I even gave it back! And breaking and entering? Okay, I entered. But what did I break, apart from your son's skull? And I think we have more immediate threats than myself and Kira there. The mass-murderer is disarmed."

He motioned toward Light as he said this, then pointed to himself as he continued.

"And the one-off murderer is just that. A one-off murderer. No, we have a _serial killer_ in our midst and you're just going to ignore him?"

As he said serial killer, he pointed at Beyond, who was rummaging around in his pocket at the time.

"Was someone talking about me?"

"You don't just accuse the next person of a serious crime, just to escape the punishment for your own."

"Are you morons? That man is Beyond Birthday, the legendary serial killer who has come second closest that anyone has ever come to outsmarting L!"

"Who came first?"

"Kira. Look, that's not important. I don't think you need to arrest Light anyway. If you can let me burn the remaining sheets of Light's Death Note, then he'll forget all about it. He'll forget that he was Kira, he'll forget that Death Notes even exist. You have to let me stay here until Sayu gets back so I can finish what I started!"

"I will let Sachiko burn them."

"Can't argue with that. But I still have a mystery to solve. Namely this."

He tossed the countdown over to Soichiro, who caught it flawlessly. The moment he saw the digital countdown, he assumed the worst and tossed it back. Boris didn't catch it nearly so well, and it fell to the floor.

"It's not a bomb… as far as I know. I think it's counting down to the time that I get to go home. It'll only be in 13 days so I think I can spend the rest of my time in custody without becoming too bored. And I might want L to help me solve this problem. So, I say to you people: Take me to your jail cell."

Before anyone could take him anywhere, Beyond had pressed the blade of a kitchen knife against the Chief's back.

"Your gun, please. Then put your hands in the air."

"Aye Birthday! You're an idiot and will die because of it!"

"Hm. I don't think so."

He ducked straight after saying that, revealing the barrel of the weapon Matsuda had been pointing at him. Matsuda, unfortunately, didn't react soon enough and fired the weapon. The bullet sliced through the air and hit the Chief in the arm. Matsuda noticed this and let the gun fall from his grip. Before it hit the ground, Beyond grabbed it and held it up to Matsuda's head.

"Try to kill me, will you?"

He raised the knife to the officer's neck.

"Well, let's see-"

He froze mid-sentence for a second, then dropped both weapons to the floor. Everyone but Boris was speechless at this, and even he managed to whisper a few words of surprise.

"Deus Ex Machina…"

Beyond clutched his chest as his legs quickly gave way beneath him. He dropped to the floor and shook his limbs uncontrollably for a short time before becoming completely still.

"Wow. That was unexpected. Tell me, did you send anyone to the house of the girl who came to the hotel with Light? No? I thought not. You should do that. As I was saying: Take me to your jail cell!"

-:|:|:|:-

"This isn't a jail cell! This is where I started!"

He was in his own hotel room. Light had gone with half of the Task force in a completely different direction, while he had gone with Soichiro and Matsuda back to the hotel.

"Well, as long as you're going to lock me in here, why not get L to see what this thing is and what it's doing. If I'm wrong, I want to know it." He held out the timer, which Matsuda took out of the room. Soichiro followed him, and locked the door behind him.

"That was a really unsatisfying finale. I expect a plot twist. Now, I wonder if I can pick the lock…"

-:|:|:|:-

Mogi gently knocked on the door of Chikako's home. Best if he didn't yell that it was the police at the door. It didn't take long for it to be answered.

"Chikako Sakue, you are under arrest on suspicion of assisting Light Yagami in evading arrest."

He put his foot forth, blocking the door, anticipating when it would be shut in his face. That time never came. Instead, the woman turned and ran into the house. He followed quickly, and caught her before she had managed to escape into the back garden. He tossed her over his shoulder and silently carried her out the front of the house.

"Let me go! It was all Light's fault! He set me up!"

He slid her into the waiting car and locked all of the doors. He had been asked to retrieve the Death Note in the building, so he would do just that. Most of the building was messy, so it looked like it would be hard to find. Not so; He merely had to walk into the kitchen to find it lying on a table next to a can of beer.

**AN:**

**Nothing much to say here. Thanks to all ye who review, all ye who like my story, and all ye who read it. We will reach the conclusion soon, in a little over 13 days. Thank y'all and good night.**


	14. One Week Left

Ch. 13: One Week Left

Day 1:

"**Aye, everybody! Let me out of here! I'm not innocent but I don't like being in here! Hello? Can you hear me?"**

No reply.

"Well, that didn't work."

Boris walked over to the other side of the room, the window.

"Maybe I can escape through the wind- No."

He interrupted himself as he looked down and saw the massive distance between his window and the ground.

"I wonder when I can eat?"

-:|:|:|:-

Light was in a completely different situation. His prison was not a luxurious hotel room, rather, a traditional jail cell, shared with nobody. He was being held for a matter of days before his scheduled execution, and his brain was working overtime to concoct a way out, every thought escaping him as a small mumble.

"There are wardens patrolling the building. Said wardens carry keys to my cell. I cannot reach them. Ryuk can, but won't help me unless I can offer him something…"

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing."

He sighed and leant against the grimy wall.

-:|:|:|:-

Chunks of metal lay on a sterile white table, one of which had the purple timer counting on one side of it.

_12:20:12:44_

L stood by the table carrying a knife as if he were dissecting it. Despite his calm appearance, he was boiling with frustration. Without doing anything further, he picked up his phone from the table and dialled in a number.

"Chief Yagami? It's Ryuzaki. I have both good news and bad news."

"Tell me the bad news."

"The object is glowing. However, there is no mechanism within it to make it glow. When I take it apart, each piece glows separately. However, I have found the clock, and it is not linked to a bomb."

"Why did you examine it yourself when there was a risk of it being a bomb?"

"I wanted results as soon as possible. Time is a resource that we do not have much of. Honestly, I didn't expect to get results this fast. Besides, there was very little chance of it being a weapon of any kind, and there is over a week until it would have been due to detonate."

-:|:|:|:-

"**Hey! I want lunch! I never got to have lunch, now it's past midnight! Can anyone hear me? If not, why not?**"

Boris resigned and decided to sleep. If he couldn't attract any attention by shouting, nothing else would work.

"Maybe I can eat tomorrow. Maybe they'll let me have another flaming éclair…"

-:|:|:|:|:-

Day 2:

"Hey, food!"

A trolley had been pushed into the room. A single covered silver platter lay on it.

"Seems a bit excessive just for one plate. Normally you get a full three-course meal on these things."

He lifted the lid and peeked beneath it.

"Oh."

He completely removed the lid to show that the platter contained no food, except two slices of bread coated in nothing but butter.

"Bread and butter? **You call this prison food? I'll show you prison food! … Hey, has anyone got some bread and water? No? Why not? Who puts buttered bread on a silver plate and under one of those shiny dome-things? Just give me a plate, you twits!**"

Silence.

"Why doesn't anyone reply to me? Have they not seen that I was right about destroying the Note?"

-:|:|:|:-

"Have you destroyed the remainder of the Death Note yet?"

"No."

"Please do it immediately."

Both L and the Chief were in the same room. The mass of screens on the wall showed live feeds of both Light and Chikako in their respective cells, in separate buildings at opposite ends of the city.

Meanwhile, Sachiko asked for the pages from her daughter. She relinquished them, knowing that the entire country's police force was behind the request. The mother took the five pages to the kitchen and looked them over for any names that had been written, or any signs that a piece had been torn off. Neither were present, so she set it on the hob and set fire to it.

-:|:|:|:-

"Yagami! You'll be dead in 24 hours! I'm telling you this to make you scared. Sleep well."

The warden who said this strolled off away from Light's cell, laughing quietly.

"Ryuk, if you go away and get two apples, I'll let you have one."

"Or better yet, I'll have both."

"Okay, but make sure you've still got the second one when you get back."

Ryuk flew through the back wall without another word. As soon as he reached outdoors, he took a sharp turn and made his way straight upwards.

"As much as I would love those apples, I have to go. It's been fun."

He passed through the sheet of dark clouds in the sky.

Meanwhile in the jail below:

"Excuse me? Sir? Why am I here?"

"You don't know?"

-:|:|:|:-

Meanwhile, in the hotel:

"He just forgot everything he knows about Death Notes. He forgot that he's Kira. For all intents and purposes, Kira is dead. You can retrieve him tomorrow."

"Hey, I heard that! I know that my plan worked! So let me out of here! Hey, I know you can hear me!"

Boris was still in the next room and still yelling furiously at the wall, trying to get a response from the other side. His cries were ignored.

-:|:|:|:|:-

Day 3:

The meal on the third day was dry bread served on a plain plate and a glass of water.

"I take it back. I'd rather have the buttered bread and the luxurious tray."

Once the bread had been eaten and the water drunk, he had a thought.

"Rem, do you like apples?"

"I have never had one."

"You should. Ryuk likes them."

"Ryuk is a moron."

"I agree."

-:|:|:|:-

"Light! You're coming with me!"

His father stood at the door of his cell and unlocked it. Everything had been explained to him the previous day, and he had not believed a word of it, insisting that he had been framed.

"Come!"

He reluctantly followed, under the impression that he was going to be taken to his execution. Instead, he was lead out of the large building and into Soichiro's car. He was told forcefully to get into the back and did so. Soichiro got in the driver's seat and drove away from the building.

"Where are we going?"

"Silence."

They soon came to a halt beneath a bridge.

"I would rather not have you be executed out of my sight and control, so-"

He raised a revolver and pointed it straight at Light's head.

"I will kill you here, with my own hands and my own gun. Then I will kill myself."

"No! You can't do this! I'm innocent!"

Light shut his eyes hard as he pressed the barrel of the gun against Light's forehead and pulled the trigger. The bang that shot out from the weapon would have convinced a person that the fury of Zeus had been unleashed in that car, and for a moment, Light saw the ominous darkness of Mu before his eyes, welcoming him to his death. Light opened his eyes again and the first thing that he noticed was that he was alive. The second thing that he noticed was the distorted voice over the radio complimenting Soichiro's acting ability.

"What just happened?"

-:|:|:|:|:-

Day 4:

"All we can guarantee is that he was not able to kill you yesterday. For all we know, he is still aware of that he is Kira, but does not have access to a Note."

Light had been brought to a room in a completely different area of the hotel and imprisoned there similarly to how Boris had been imprisoned. The main difference was that Light got bigger, better meals. Currently, the Chief and L were just outside his room, discussing the events of the previous day.

"I am going to go in now and interrogate him to ensure that he does not still remember."

L pulled a blank mask over his face and walked into the room, being careful enough so as not to let Light see his father outside.

-:|:|:|:-

"**What is this? Buttered bread and water? Good. You're learning!**"

He grinned at the tiny meal that he had received for breakfast, before devouring it in ten seconds flat.

"**But not fast enough! I'm still hungry! Bring me more food!**"

As usual, nobody replied to him. While thinking of a witty response, a thought occurred to him.

"Do I still have my phone?"

He dug deep into his pocket, noting everything that his fingers came across.

"Wallet… loose change… pack o' matches… more loose change… Ah! Here it is!"

He drew the phone forth, pressed in his home's number and held it to his ear, L-style.

"Hello! I have good news and bad news and more good news, in that order. Good news is, I may be coming back in… what, it must be about a week now? That'll be half a day on your end. Bad news is I'm in jail. Other good news is that the jail is a luxury hotel. Five stars, I think. I also have more bad news: I'm getting one meal a day and it's always bread."

He could hear Roger sigh at the other end.

"Any ideas on how I should escape? I mean they're almost certainly going to let me out when my time here ends, or they're going to send someone in to install cameras. Unless there are already cameras in here, but I doubt that since I've already searched. I suppose I could escape when the person comes in to install the cameras, that could work."

"No, just stay put until your time is at an end. Don't get yourself into more trouble by making yourself a fugitive."

"Pah, what can they do? Imprison me for over a week? Not likely!"

Before a reply could come, he shut the phone, ending the conversation.

"They've got to open the door when the food comes in."

-:|:|:|:-

"The interrogation contained mental traps, so to speak. If he still remembered his time as Kira, I would know by now. But I don't, so he doesn't. I've explained everything to him. I'd let you talk to him but he's asked to be alone. Come back tomorrow."

-:|:|:|:|:-

Day 5:

The light of dawn was only just gracing the land, and Boris sat on an armchair in his room, making sure to be invisible when seen from the doorway. He hadn't slept a wink that night, trying everything to stay awake, from pacing to taking a cold shower to more pacing. At the crack of dawn, he heard the crack of the door opening.

"Bingo."

He tossed himself over the back of the chair, ready to rush at the bringer of food. All he saw, however, was the shut door and a trolley of food sliding across the room to him.

"Okay, two things: One, damn, that delivery man is fast! Two: Real food!"

The trolley had food suitable for breakfast, lunch and dinner. A full English breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages, fried mushrooms, etc. along with waffles and pancakes, both drenched in maple syrup was the first thing he noticed. As if that wasn't enough, there were five mugs of different teas on the trolley. A glorious, massive pizza was also on the trolley. Almost every topping was on it from anchovies to pineapple and six different cheeses. There was also a swordfish cooked well and seasoned with what smelled like an _orchestra_ of spices, topped with lemons and limes. The fish was settled on a bed of various types of salad, which combined to form what could only be described as a masterpiece. The grand finale, however, was an apple pie that alone would serve a starving family for weeks.

"Mother of god…"

Before he started eating, he noticed a note by the food. Curious, he picked it up and read it.

"You asked for a better meal, and now you have one. I do, in fact, realise that you're vegetarian. –L."

He let out a throaty laugh before yelling at the wall.

"**Do you really expect to defeat me like that? I would sell out my eating habits in a heartbeat for a feast like this!**"

A faint reply came from the other side of the wall:  
"Read the other side."

He flipped the paper over and lo and behold, the other side had a comeback writes on it.

"P.S: I knew you'd do that. So I deliberately gave you too much _hot food_ to eat before it gets cold."

His eye started twitching in anger and he turned to face the wall.

"It seems we have a- wait a minute…"

He reached into his pocket and drew out the pack o' matches.

"Huzzah! I'll let him think he's won, then reheat the remaining food myself! Victory shall be mine!"

With that, he dove into the breakfast.

-:|:|:|:-

"That went terribly."

He had managed to burn a hole in the pizza. The edges of the hole were charred and crusty. Ironically, the pizza itself was delicious cold, but the giant gaping hole in the middle of it ruined the meal as a whole.

"I think we have a regular David Xanatos on our hands."

-:|:|:|:-

"Ha! Victory is mine! Swordfish is the single best food I have ever eaten!"

The plate that once held the giant swordfish was not only empty, but fully clean. He had taken it upon himself to pay for the meal with the service of plate-washing. The other plates were also clean.

"Time for dessert, I imagine."

He had eaten apple pie previously and found that, even cold, it's great. So he dug into it, attacking the thing mercilessly until it was all devoured.

"I feel like I won't need to eat anything at all tomorrow, that was so filling."

With that he fell backwards onto the floor and fell asleep. In the end, the only thing he left was four mugs of tea.

-:|:|:|:|:-

Day 6:

"**What's this? Back to bread and butter? You're just sore because I defeated you yesterday, aren't you? Yeah. Think about that.**"

Sure enough, the only thing he had to eat for that day was bread and butter, no water.

-:|:|:|:-

"What else can I say? I'm sorry. I killed thousands of people, and now I've been let free. That can't be right."

"But it is. We think it was the notebook that made you act so evilly. I would expect no less from a notebook that belonged to a god of death."

"I suppose, but how can I just be forgiven?"

"You won't be fully forgiven. To keep the image of us as competent, we have agreed that you will have to disappear. To us, you are a secret, to the public, you are dead."

Light's face was a portrait of horror. He had just been told that he was simply not allowed to live his life. His friends, admirers and fanatical supporters all thought he was dead. Even his family thought this.

-:|:|:|:-

"Sakue! You're coming with me!"

Chikako, unlike Light, did not have her memories erased. Therefore, she was still a killer, she was still guilty of the heinous crime. Therefore, she was still due one execution. The warden lead her down a winding series of corridors, with many more officers behind and in front of her, to make sure that she doesn't try anything. Sooner than she would have liked, they reached a grimy room with an ominous-looking electric chair in it.

"Have a seat."

The one who said this pointed at the electric chair. Chikako did so, sobbing lightly. The same warden who ordered her to take the seat walked over to a large switch at the wall.

"Any last requests?"

Between tears, Chikako managed to give her response:

"Will you hold my hand?"

"No."

The warden pulled the switch and the screaming started.

-:|:|:|:-

Boris' day was, yet again, filled with boredom. So, for that reason, among others, come 4 PM, he decided to go to sleep.

"To sleep with me!"

-:|:|:|:-

He deactivated the chair and looked at Chikako's smoking body.

"YOU MORON! I'M NOT DEAD YET AND THIS REALLY HURTS!"

"Oh. Sorry."

He pulled the lever back down again.

-:|:|:|:|:-

Day 7:

He awoke around 4:30 in the morning. Seeing as he had endured 2 hours of trying to sleep, followed by 10 hours of successful sleep, he wasn't about to go back to sleep. So he prepared for the day as he normally did, but stopped when he noticed that his daily 'meal' hadn't yet been served. When he noticed this, a sinister grin spread across his face before he sped up his preparations.

-:|:|:|:-

Boris was waiting behind the front door of the room, and had been doing so for ten minutes, when he finally heard the footsteps of the waiter approaching.

"Took you long enough."

The sound of the door being unlocked was heard, and it quickly swung open wide. The trolley of food rushed in and the door was pulled shut in an instant. Or, at least, it would have been if Boris hadn't wedged his foot in the doorway. What he hadn't prepared for was the waiter kicking his foot from the doorway and shutting the door, locking it again within a second.

"Well played, waiter. Well played."

He looked at the trolley that carried the day's food and when he saw what was on it, he brought his palm to his face in disappointment.

"Butter and a glass of water, but no bread? Who thinks of these things?"

-:|:|:|:-

As the hour of 9PM neared, Boris heard his door open and shut in rapid succession. They wouldn't… they would by any chance be serving a second meal, would they? He dashed over to the door, past the empty glass and full tub of butter, and halted when he saw what was there.

"Well, I'm damn well not going to eat that."

There was no food there. Instead, there was the dismantled form of his countdown. Nothing was there except the display and a small block of circuitry behind it. One thing that he noticed was that it was glowing a lot more brightly than before. Not enough to even match a candle, but enough to light up the dark room the tiniest bit. Another thing was that he was wrong with his estimate of a week earlier. In fact, it was now that he had a week left.

_07:00:01:23_

"Wait for it… wait for it… Now!"

_07:00:00:00_

"Only a week left until the end! Joy!"

**AN: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Your non-useful praise and comments have been useful in motivating me.**

**As you can tell, I like food. A lot.**

**A week left until the end. Heh. So there is.**


	15. The End

Ch. 14: The End of The Beginning

Day 8:

Boris waited at the door once again, waiting for the food to be delivered. The door once again flew open. This time, Boris shot his foot in the doorway and made a move to step out, only to be blocked by- L?

"You're the waiter?"

"No, Watari gave you your food previously."

"Was it him who came up with the idea of bread and water?"

"Enough questions. You don't seem to understand how serious your actions are. You have broken into the Yagamis' home, assaulted their son and stolen from them. You also sent hundreds of officers to their deaths. Do you think we just forgot about that and would let you go free this easily? Consider yourself lucky that you helped so much with the Kira case, else I would have you executed. You-"

"Yes, I get it. But was it Watari who thought of the bread and water?"

"Yes."

"Ooh, he has got it coming! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he'll get his comeuppance. Oh, what were you saying about an execution?"

"You are hopeless."

He turned around and left the room.

"Meh. I guess he didn't hear me. Rem, I have an idea that will help both of us. If you can get my Death Note back, I can use death threats to make them let me go."

"No."

"Come on, why not?"

"You deserve no reward for what you have done. I will never help you."

"Drat. What if I could offer you something? What do you want?"

"I want you to die, or my Death Note to be destroyed."

"If you bring me the Note, I can-"

"I will not bring it to you. That is final."

"Pfft. Spoil sport."

-:|:|:|:-

Day 13:

He looked at the timer. In the past few days, its glow had become a lot more intense, to the point where looking directly at it hurt.

_01:00:01:23_

It was letting off a sound like a very small earthquake or avalanche.

"I came here months ago. I helped these fine people in their quest for justice and it seems my job is done. I have no purpose here any more."

_01:00:00:19_

"I came here months ago and in 24 hours, I leave."

_01:00:00:00_

"You have no idea how long it took for me to get that timing right."

"Who are you talking to?"

"You, Rem. I'm talking to you."

-:|:|:|:-

Day 14:

"You know what, I'm not sure if this thing is safe."

Boris commented on the timer as he drank his meal of buttery water.

"And this 'food' doesn't seem too healthy either. I mean, butter dissolved in water? If I had to bet cash, I'd say the timer was more dangerous."

Since last night, the device had started throwing out black cracks that wove through the air away from it; the sounds had gotten a lot louder and it was shaking slightly.

"If I didn't know better, which I don't, I'd say it was some king of interdimensional bomb or something else sci-fi-ish. Hm…"

He turned to the wall of the room and inhaled deeply, preparing to yell.

"**Aye, L! You sure this thing is safe? I'm worried! It's shaking like a bomb that's about to blow in-**"

He checked the timer.

"**About 5 hours! Is it safe for me to be in here then?**"

As if in response to his loud questioning, the door opened and the entire Task Force, including L and Watari, walked in.

"Why are you lot still here? The Kira case is over."

"They don't normally stay here any more."

Watari said,

"But they have agreed to come here to keep you under surveillance."

"Another question: Why didn't we keep changing hotels?"

"L and I have changed hotels. We only returned here to give you food and for this-"

"Ah, yes. The _food._ I have a-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Matsuda yelled as he pointed at the timer, almost jumping back out of the door.

"Okay, first thing: That's my timer. It's been glowing and rumbling a lot more severely lately. No idea why. Perhaps it's a doomsday device and it'll kill us all. Maybe it's all a big bluff. Maybe you're all actors hired by some prank show and the timer is counting down to the 'big reveal'? I have no idea. But there is one thing I do know. Whatever's going to happen, it happens in about five hours. Say, whatever happened to Light?"

"He was executed."

"Soichiro Yagami, my friend. You can't fool me that easily. But hey, I'm not going to pry. Obviously, it's some kind of big secret. Good day to you gentlemen, wake me when there's about half an hour left."

He lay on the double bed and made an attempt to fall asleep.

-:|:|:|:-

At that time, the Shinigami King was furious.

"Ryuk! You were the last one the Human World! What in the name of the Reaper have you done?"

"I didn't do anything. Rem is still there, maybe she's done this."

"It's _always_ you who messes up. It's _always_ you who gets into trouble! And now you're trying to blame Rem for this? **This is the end of our world! At least look at me!**"

Ryuk was looking at some point over the King's shoulder, clearly afraid of something. Shortly before, a flaming purple hole had opened up in the very air of the Shinigami Realm, through which had fallen a number of statues of angels. The Shinigami had ignored them at first, but quickly realised that the statues moved when they weren't looking at them, and unnaturally fast as well, almost like teleporting. They noticed another thing: That ever since the hole opened, their numbers had slowly been decreasing. From millions inhabiting the Realm, there were now hardly a hundred.

"There is a statue behind you."

The King swivelled around in a second, like he had just been shocked in the back. Before he turned his head around, he saw a second statue behind Ryuk. In a moment, he looked back and Ryuk was gone, the statue showing in his place, arms raised, its stone face the very expression of evil. Then, the King remembered the first statue behind him.

"Oh shi-"

-:|:|:|:-

Since Beyond Birthday's escape, Los Angeles had come under attack from more green creatures, skeletons armed with bows, zombies and giant spiders. Some civilians even reported seeing what they had called Slender Man. The military had got involved and the entire area had been labelled as forbidden, all citizens being ordered to leave their homes. The monstrous invasion kept coming, though, and for every creature that was destroyed, another twenty seemed to take its place. If they blocked off the hole, the barricade would be blown up. If they used a tactical warhead, the hole would grow larger. Nothing they tried would work. At this time, a silhouette was seen in the smoking remains of the city; a human's shadow on the smoke itself.

"I know how we can stop this. But I'll need your help."

-:|:|:|:-

Boris was awoken by the furious rumbling of the timer, sitting bolt upright in a second.

"How long left?"

He was shielding his eyes from the spot on the floor where the timer was. It was glowing brightly enough to light up the room even in daylight, and it was shaking vigorously enough to slowly crawl around the room in circles.

"Just about 30 minutes."

"How can you see the numbers through _that? _It's like looking at the sun!"

"I took the liberty of synchronising a timer of my own to the same time, seeing as that one had an increasing glow."

"I wonder what happens if I touch it…"

He got off the bed and reached toward the object. When his finger made contact, nothing unusual happened. It was a bit colder than he expected, if anything, but then again, it was metal. He picked it up and tossed it from hand to hand. By now, he was clenching his eyes shut hard because of the brightness.

"Juggling with one object. I am awesome!"

-:|:|:|:-

30 minutes later, the room was nothing but a blinding white glow. Nobody inside could see anything. The only sound that could be heard was the terrifying rumbling that rang out throughout the entire hotel. At one point, L had to step outside to explain the situation (through lies) and check his own timer.

"THERE ARE TEN SECONDS LEFT!"

His monstrous shout was only just heard over the sound of the timer.

"WHY IS THIS THING SO LOUD? I GUESS I'LL BE GOING NOW. IT'S BEEN AN HONOUR SERVING WITH YOU GUYS!"

Two seconds after he yelled this, the light faded, the sound subsided and Boris Contrail was gone. Chief Yagami was the first to speak:

"That's it. He's gone. Good riddance."

Everyone else nodded slightly with murmurs of agreement, except for Aizawa, who stood up and explicitly hi-fived the Chief.

"Now what, Ryuzaki?"

"Now, you spend your lives under surveillance to ensure that I stay anonymous."

Everyone except L and Watari groaned in disappointment.

"Did you honestly think I would go on your word alone?"

-:|:|:|:-

Boris awoke.

"Hm? Was that a dream? Dreams don't normally last that long."

He sat up in the bed and looked around. It was his bed back at the orphanage in his own world.

"I remember this place."

He stood up and flicked the light switch. Nothing happened.

"Odd. **ROGER! Light's busted!**"

He ran out his door and made his way to Roger's office. After somehow getting lost twice, he forgot where he was going and why he was going there, more interested in what looked like a Death Note on a table in front of him. The room where this table was, was otherwise empty, no windows or doors.

"Hang on a moment… If this room has no windows or doors, how did I get in? Come to think of it, I don't remember coming in."

He looked around for any kind of exit, and didn't notice that the table and book were gone.

"This doesn't make any sense!"

At that point, he woke up.

-:|:|:-

"Where am I now?"

He was in a purple-tinted void, the only things visible being what looked like millions of stars populating the space in clusters, and a massive planet in the distance.

"_You are between universes. This is the Multiverse._"

Nobody was there.

"Right, who and where are you?"

"_I do not recall having a name. I'll pick one when next we meet. I have a lot to tell you and not much time until you arrive._"

"Wait, arrive? Arrive where?"

"_That's why I wrote it down for you. As for where you are going to arrive, you-_"

The voice faded away as a thin book materialised in Boris' hands.

"What's this? 'Information for Boris Contrail', eh? That should be- What."

One of the stars directly in front of him was growing frighteningly quickly, far outshining the stars and planet around it. Eventually, all he could see was white.

"What's going on?"

For a second time, he passed out.

-:|:|:|:-

_Information for Boris Contrail:_

_Note 1: Every fictional world is real. Every book, every play, every comic. All real universes. For over 13 billion years, they have been kept apart by Project Wall4, more commonly known as the Fourth Wall. But recently, it has broken. Now, people in all universes are being sucked to different realities. You, Boris Contrail, are the centre of all of this. While most people are sucked into a different world and stay there, you will be eternally pulled between universes every 2 weeks or so. This will never stop until Wall4 is repaired. Good luck._

-:|:|:|:-

**AN:**

**This has been Multiverse: Death Note, almost certainly the start of a series. I hope you all enjoyed this story more than I did writing it, because I didn't enjoy writing it that much.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but particularly:**

**PhoenixPhlame – The 'Phlame. For reviewing pretty much every chapter thus far.**

**Reader-Anonymous: For the most constructive criticism of all reviewers. Not to say that I used that criticism .-.**

**Thanks to all who read this, favourited it, alerted it, etc.**

**And thanks to all ye who review from now on.**


	16. Bloopers and Epilogue

Final: Bloopers and Epilogue

Just after arriving in the Death Note-verse

"Now, where's Light's house?"

Boris picked a random direction and walked forward.

"If I keep walking, I should eventually find someone who both knows where the Yagamis live. Ah, here's someone who looks knowledgeable. Excuse me, sir!"

The man who he had called out to yelled something angrily in Japanese at him.

"Damn. I really don't know Japanese. Why would I, this isn't a fanfiction. No, it's just fiction."

He walked a little further and picked another person who didn't know English. Then another, and another, and another.

"Excuse me?"

He turned to face the source of the voice, which turned out to be a ginger man wearing a bowler hat and a monocle.

"Yes?"

"You seem to be confused and lost in this foreign land. Perhaps I could lend you some assistance?"

"Do you know where the Yagami family lives?"

"I regret to admit that I don't."

"Pity."

He walked on for a few more minutes, stopping a few people on the way, then stopped.

"Wait- Isn't this where I started? Did I just walk round in a circle?"

-:|:|:|:-

In the limo with Watari.

"So, after you founded an orphanage to nurture the very greatest of the world's young minds, including your pal Lawliet, what made you decide to leave at the same time as him, leaving Roger in charge of the orphanage which you had previously founded and now held L's successors Near: Nate Rivers, and Mello: Michael Keelo?"

His attempts to scare Watari with his knowledge failed, and he didn't react in any way.

"I guess he can't hear me."

"Oh, I can hear you."

"I guess I'll have to try harder."

"Yes. You will."

-:|:|:|:-

First night.

"Aye, L! Watari! This shower doesn't have a towel or soap. You have any in there?"

"No. Stop shouting through the wall."

"How do you wash then?"

"I don't."

"Oh. I should have guessed. Well, how do you expect any normal humans to stay here?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you book 9 rooms?"

"Privacy."

"And why did you take the soap, towels and various gels out of all of them?"

"… Kleptomania?"

"I'm not stupid. You are a terrible liar."

-:|:|:|:-

Later:

"Okay, where am I and why is the Doctor in front of me?"

"It's a dream, and he's here because your subconscious is really, really confused."

"Okay, who's speaking and where are you?"

"I am Dumbledore. And I'm right behind you."

"Okay, this isn't really the weirdest dream I've ever had."

"You need to listen to me-"

"Hang on. Is that Adolph Hitler and Genghis Khan behind you?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"A moment ago, there were literally two people here. Now there's five, including myself. What's going on? And, if Hitler's talking to Khan, shouldn't we be worried?"

"It's a _dream_, Boris. There's no threat."

"Right, right."

He looked around him and noticed that more characters and historical figures had appeared, including Julius Caesar and the Knight from Chess.

"So, you were going to tell me something important?"

"Ah, yes. If you've really gone to another universe, then there's a big problem. That shouldn't have happened. You've seen Doctor Who, you know that going to a parallel universe causes problems."

"Question: Are you really Dumbledore?"

"No, this is a dream, you idiot! It's not like someone can go into your head and talk to you through dreams!"

"Of course. That makes sense. So, you're just me, talking to me."

"Correct."

"So I'm talking to myself."

"Yes."

"And you've taken the appearance of Dumbledore out of all forms."

"Well, I've taken the appearance of everyone you see here. But yes, Dumbledore is one of the forms."

"Can you change form?"

"How many times must I tell you? This is a dream, therefore, I can do whatever I please."

"Ooh, take the form of a taco that craps ice cream!"

-:|:|:|:-

"Aye L! What's this, a pile of sweets and cakes? I can't have this for lunch, not all humans eat like you do! In fact, almost none of them do! I demand real food!"

Almost as soon as the demand was made, Watari walked in the door holding a plate of 'real food'.

"Aye L! What's this, cheese and bread? I mean, the cheese isn't even melted; what kind of meal is that? At least put butter on the bread or give me some water. Heh, bread and water: Prison food. Anyway, who are you to give me this garbage to eat? I'm going to have a word with your superiors!"

"I am L, the greatest detective on Earth. I have no superiors."

"Damn you! I will make a comeback eventually!"

-:|:|:|:-

22 hours later:

"Aye, L! If I hadn't come here, you'd end up dead, killed by a Shinigami's Death Note. Therefore, _I_ am your superior!"

"But _I_ am the one who paid for the hotel and the food."

"DAMN YOU! How come you can think of comebacks so quickly, but can't tell a convincing lie to save your life?"

-:|:|:|:-

After the Task Force had 'moved in' with L:

"Wait, wait, wait. They don't know what L looks like! Why did I disguise myself? I could have spent that time making my acting better and strengthening my leg muscles so I could sit and act like L. They didn't have to know what he looked like. Damn, so much time wasted!"

-:|:|:|:-

30 seconds later:

"Wait, they didn't know how he sits either! Why did I even impersonate him at all?"

"We can here you, you know."

"Sorry. I'll rant more quietly next time!"

-:|:|:|:-

Before confronting Hale:

'Is that him? Is that all three of them I see before my eyes? Yes, yes it is! Oh my, that beast… he's a lot bigger and scarier in person. In fact, I think I'll change my plan.'

True to his word, he was ranting a lot more quietly. In fact, he was talking to himself in his head. His change of plan involved the following three steps: Firstly, turning around so that he faced away from Light and co. Secondly, running away from them with arms in the air. Thirdly, screaming as loudly as he could.

Meanwhile:

"Misa, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I don't know. It sounded like screaming."

-:|:|:|:-

After he killed Misa and Hale:

"Hey, Light!"

He caught up with him just after he rounded the corner.

"I have a question: How would you go about killing a Shinigami? Only, I may have just set things up so that Rem wants my blood."

"Why would I help you?"

"We may be rivals, but friendly rivals. I want to win, as it were, but don't want you dead. That would just be mean."

"And yet, you just tried to kill me."

"Okay, you got me. I want you dead as much as the next man."

-:|:|:|:-

"Damn, these food-fight enthusiasts won't pay attention to me! I need to threaten them with something. Okay, let's try an empty threat first."

He inhaled deeply before yelling at the room in general.

"**Listen to me now, or be hung with your own intestines! Pay attention or be beaten with your own spines!**"

Apparently, they had also heard his comment on empty threats, because they carried on pelting each other with anything they could get their hands on. (no longer only food, they were also throwing silverware.)

"Right, let's ramp this up."

He grabbed the nearest item of food, pulled Sachiko's lighter out of his pocket and held the flame beneath the food.

"**Okay, listen up! Do what I say or be pelted with… **Warm ice cream? Hang on, I'll be right back."

He turned back to the serving counter and grabbed an éclair.

-:|:|:|:-

"That's Beyond Birthday! The serial killer!"

He was halfway through the airport in LA when he had been spotted by a civilian. It was amazing that he hadn't been pointed out sooner, he wasn't in any kind of disguise; all he had was L's passport that he had stolen years ago when he was in the orphanage with him.

"Ah, it seems the jig is up."

He raised his hands above his head as armed officers filed in from all around, pointing their guns at him. In reaction to this, he simply smiled.

"You probably think that I'm here to leave the country. Well, you're wrong. You see, I left a phone here earlier. So, you see, the reason that I came here is because I just want my phonecall. It should be somewhere over there."

He pointed past one of the officers, near the entrance of the airport.

"I just want my phonecall, then I'll be out of your hair."

"Get the phone!"

One of the officers ran off toward the phone while the rest kept their guns trained on Beyond. In a minute, he was back, phone in hand.

"You know, I didn't think I would get this back."

He took the phone and started dialling a number. When he finished, he held the phone for a moment before speaking again.

"I never, ever thought you'd fall for this."

He tossed the phone at one of the officers, who instinctively caught it in the air, before it exploded. BB used the ensuing chaos to escape.

-:|:|:|:-

Day 10:

"**Aye, L or Watari! Why did you ever think it would be a good idea to serve me a flaming éclair? Are you crazy? Are you trying to give me comeuppance, because I don't like comeuppance. I hope you know I'm going to eat this, whether or not you set it on fire!**"

He turned to his meal of the day and extinguished the flames be blowing upon it. Only then did he realise how big it was. It was about the size of the plate it was on.

"Oh, this is going to keep me going all day."

-:|:|:|:-

Two hours later:

"Almost finished… Dammit, L, you will not defeat me today! Yesterday's breadcrumb-coated butter did enough to humiliate me!"

He cringed as he remembered his attempts to eat the block of butter, covered in a thin layer of breadcrumbs. A moment passed before he carried on eating the éclair. As he chewed the final mouthful, his teeth hit something hard.

"What the?"

He reached into his mouth and tried to pull it out. He was successful. The object turned out to be a sheet of metal with writing on it.

"What does this say? 'Boris, I believe that you remember when I offered you a mass of sugary foods as a meal toward the start of your stay here. You refused, saying that 'normal humans' such as yourself couldn't eat that amount of sugary food. Need I remind you of what you have just eaten? –L'"

He raised his face from the note slowly, his eye twitching. He let this carry on for a few seconds before he yelled at the ceiling:

"**DAMN YOU, L!**"

-:|:|:|:-

The Task Force and L were at his door.

"Ah, you're here to see me off I suppose. You're a few hours early. No matter, you arrived just in time for me to share my single slice of bread with you!"

-:|:|:|:-

"Boris Contrail, you are currently between universes. You have no location. You are transcending time and-"

"Hey, a book! It's called _Information for Boris Contrail._ That sounds like it was made for me, no pun intended."

"Don't look at that! You aren't meant to see it yet, at least not for another few minutes! I need to introduce the situation first!"

As Boris opened the book, it vanished into thin air.

"Now that your book is gone- hang on. Hey, can we edit that out? I don't want to look incompetent in front of the audience!"

"Who are you talking to? What are you talking about? And I ask again: Where are you?"

"What do you mean you'll put it in the blooper reel? You know what, fine. As long as it's not in the main narrative."

"What was that?"

"We're going to have to reshoot the scene."

"You're not making sense!"

-:|:|:|:-

Boris awoke in a desert. Around him were sand dunes that towered above him, the sun directly overhead. Despite being there for only seconds, he was already very thirsty, tired and in pain. He looked around for anything of his. All that was there was his phone and the book. He grabbed the book, opened it and started reading.

_Information for Boris Contrail:_

_Note 1: Every fictional world is real. Every book, every play, every comic. All real universes. For over 13 billion years, they have been kept apart by Project Wall4, more commonly known as the Fourth Wall. But recently, it has broken. Now, people in all universes are being sucked to different realities. You, Boris Contrail, are the centre of all of this. While most people are sucked into a different world and stay there, you will be eternally pulled between universes every 2 weeks or so. This will never stop until Wall4 is repaired. Good luck._

He was interrupted from his reading by a sound. It sounded like a train.

"What?"

He climbed the tallest dune to get a good view of the area. Sure enough, just past the dune, there was a railway. There was a red train on said railway, heading in his direction. He took a moment to estimate how long it would take to run down the dune to the tracks, and how long it would take the train to pass the base of the dune. He then waited for the perfect moment and started yelling:

"Better Nate than Lever!"

Before dashing down the sand dune with intent to board the train and find out exactly where he had ended up.

**Ha! You thought it was over! Well, it is now. These bloopers are something that I wrote afterwards because I thought they'd be funny. The final 'scene' is the epilogue. It takes place in Boris' next adventure.**

**Happy Friday the 13th, everyone!**


End file.
